Best Mistake
by KimValeryna
Summary: "Jika kau tidak meninggal? Lalu pergi kemana saja kau selama ini?"/"Katakan apa yang membuatmu separah ini." /"Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri Gin. Bahwa gadis itu masih hidup, dan Draco hanya mengarang cerita tentang kematiannya."/"Aku akan melihat reaksinya padaku saat kami bertemu di kementrian besok."/(#ratingM/Chapter6isUp/HappyReading/RnR)
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter hanya milik J.K Rowling

(Warning : sudut pandang bergantian antara Hermione dan penulis, OOC, miss typo dan semua kekurangan lainnya. Happy reading. Ide cerita muncul tiba-tiba dari penulis, kritik dan saran terbuka)

Chapter 1

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

(Hermione)

Draco memejamkan mata di pangkuanku, aku tidak tahu dia hanya pura-pura atau mungkin sudah terlelap. Aku memandangi wajahnya yang tenang, melihat dadanya yang naik turun dengan irama yang sama. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan memandang wajahnya yang tenang dan damai, kalau boleh jujur dia jauh lebih menggemaskan dan tampan jika dia terlelap, karena saat itulah dia akan menutup mulut dan berhenti mengeluarkan kata-kata yang akan membuatku naik darah.

Tapi sungguh, apapun yang dia lakukan, aku mencintainya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia punya hingga aku rela melakukan apapun untuk berada terus di dekatnya, mencium bau tubuhnya dan berdua dengannya seperti ini. Aku hanya merasa nyaman, dan itu yang membuatku mencintainya.

Aku masih memandang wajahnya, dan dia masih menggenggam tanganku yang dia dekap di dadanya. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya di sana, mengalun begitu lembut yang seperti nyanyian tersendiri untukku. Bagiku selama apapun memandang wajahnya, akan terasa singkat. Lagipula aku sangat jarang berduaan dengannya seperti ini, dan aku tidak akan menyiakan moment ini begitu saja.

Aku mengusap kepalanya dengan tanganku yang bebas, mengusap rambut putih platinanya yang menjadi faforitku. Membuatnya semakin terlelap dan mengendurkan genggaman tangannya padaku. Aku menarik tanganku dari dadanya, kemudian secara refleks jari-jari tanganku menelusuri wajahnya yang bagai pahatan dari seniman terbaik itu. Jari-jariku dengan perlahan menelusuri hidungnya, kemudian turun ke bawah dan berakhir di bibirnya yang menggoda.

Sumpah demi apapun yang melekat pada tubuh Merlin, aku belum pernah berciuman dengan Draco. Bukan karena aku tidak berani atau karena apa-apa. Ya, harus kuakui mungkin karena intensitas pertemuanku dengannya tidaklah terlalu sering. Jadi, tidak ada moment yang terlalu pas untuk melakukan itu.

Pikiranku melayang hingga tidak menyadari jemariku masih terhenti di atas bibir Draco, berhenti disana cukup lama. Rasanya enggan untuk menelusuri lagi bagian wajahnya yang lain.

"Hermione." Draco mengucapkan namaku. Matanya masih terpejam.

"Ya." Jawabku sambil menarik tanganku yang dengan nyaman menyentuh bibirnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Draco.

Draco memberikan pertanyaan seolah aku tiba-tiba terserang flu dan harus segera dilarikan kerumah sakit. Atau mungkin aku benar sakit, karena menyentuh bibir Draco rasanya seperti terkena kejut listrik, kejut listrik yang membuatku ketagihan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kenapa?" Kataku sambil kembali mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

"Kau tidak pernah menyentuh wajahku sebelumnya Hermione. Wajar saja aku bertanya. Atau kau mungkin sangat mengagumi ketampananku?" Senyum Draco mengembang.

Inilah mengapa aku lebih suka dia terlelap dari pada terjaga, ucapannya yang kadang asal dan sekenanya, selalu membuatku jengkel.

"Aku hanya mengikuti naluri seorang gadis yang merindukan kekasihnya." Aku mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan, hanya naluri. Naluri seorang gadis yang mencintai seorang pria,

"Sulit untuk kita bisa bertemu seperti ini Draco. Melihatmu setiap hari dan berpura-pura tidak ada apapun antara kita membuatku muak, jadi aku hanya melampiaskan rasa rinduku." Jawabku akhirnya, jujur padanya tentang apa yang aku rasanya.

"Tapi ini kesepakatan yang kita buat, dan kau yang mengusulkannya."

Draco mengingatkanku pada kesepakatan kami, kesepakatan yang aku benci sekarang. Kesepakatan hubungan kami yang berjalan tidak lebih dari sepertiga tahun ini hampir membunuhku. Kesepakatan menutupi hubungan kami dari siapapun, tidak terkecuali seluruh penghuni Hogwarts dan tentunya sahabat-sahabatku Harry dan Ron.

Itu yang membuat aku sulit bertemu dengannya, dan harus berpura-pura kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dan tidak pernah melupakan permusuhan kami yang terjalin dari awal kami di Hogwarts. Alhasil, aku dan Draco harus memasang tampang saling bunuh saat bertemu di lingkungan Hogwarts. Bahkan kita tidak saling menyapa.

Lama kelamaan kesepakan ini bagai bom waktu bagiku, hanya menunggu saatnya meledak.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lupakan saja kesepakatan itu. Ini sungguh membuatku tidak nyaman Draco. Aku berpura-pura tidak memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Draco Malfoy dan harus berakting seolah-olah kita masih bermusuhan seperti dulu. Kita membohongi dunia Draco."

Jawabku menjelaskan alasan yang selama ini aku pikirkan, masalah kenyamanku yang paling utama tentunya, dan aku tidak ingin terus menerus membohongi dan menutupi ini dari sahabat-sahabatku. Akan lebih sulit jika harus menjelaskan pada mereka di kemudian hari, mereka pasti akan memenggal kepalaku.

Draco langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung duduk di depanku sambil menatap mataku dalam.

"Jadi kau ingin hubungan kita di publikasikan kepada seluruh warga Hogwarts? Lalu dengan begitu apa yang akan kita dapatkan Hermione, percayalah padaku, kita hanya akan mendengar berita-berita yang terlalu berharga untuk di dengarkan telinga kita. Apakah kau sudah memikirkan tentang Potter dan Weasley? Sampai saat ini mereka sepertinya masih tidak menyukaiku." Draco berusaha menguatkan kesepakatan kami, berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa berpacaran diam-diam tidak ada salahnya.

"Aku bisa mengurus itu Draco. Apa jangan-jangan kau malu punya kekasih seperti aku yang keturunan muggle?" Mukaku langsung memerah setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Bukannya malu, mukaku memanas dan memerah karena mataku tiba-tiba berkaca, aku ingin menangis.

Sangat menyedihkan jika mengetahui kalau benar Draco tidak ingin mempublikasikan hubungan kami karena dia malu punya kekasih seperti aku.

"Itu yang ada di kepalamu? Kau pikir aku malu punya kekasih sepertimu yang brilliant, pemberani, cantik dan tentu saja seksi?" Tawa Draco meledak.

"Hahaha. Jangan bercanda. Kau adalah hal terindah yang pernah aku miliki Hermione dan aku sangat bahagia karena memiliki kekasih sepertimu." Draco menggenggam kedua tanganku erat.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan hubungan kita." Tutupnya.

Ya, mungkin Draco benar, aku terlalu memikirkan hubungan kami, dan terlalu berpikiran buruk tentang itu. Hanya akan membuat aku semakin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar. Aku terlalu menggebu-gebu dengan hubungan ini." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, pikirkan saja tentang N.E.W.T, sayang."Draco mengecup keningku, hal yang selalu dilakukannya ketika aku butuh perhatian lebih darinya. Jika kau bertanya apakah aku hanya mendapat kecupan di kening saja, aku akan menjawab "Ya" bukankah sangat "romantis" sekali. Yang benar saja.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menciumku Draco?" Mulutku tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

'Aku menciummu. Di keningmu yang selebar lapangan quidditch itu." Dia tertawa.

"Maksudku di bagian lainnya. Bibir mungkin." Jawabku sambil menggigit bibir bawahku sendiri. Dalam hati aku merutuki mulutku sendiri, bisa-bisanya aku mengeluarkan kata itu.

Draco hanya diam menanggapi respon dari pertanyaanku yang bodoh.

"Mmm, ya. Akan ada saatnya aku akan menciummu Hermione. Saat yang paling tepat. Yang jelas bukan sekarang. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru." Dia tersenyum padaku.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Aku kembali ke Asrama Gryffindor setelah pergi menghilang bersama Draco. Jangan berpikir aku bertemu dengan dia di tempat yang romantis nan indah. Aku selalu pergi dengannya ke hutan terlarang, kami memiliki tempat faforit disana. Draco yang menunjukkannya padaku, dengan danau yang lumayan besar yang ada di tempat itu, pepohon rindang, rumput-rumput hijau dan sedikit bunga liar. Sebenarnya tempat itu tidak terlalu buruk.

Sejujurnya aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan bersama Draco, tapi entahlah, hatiku luluh padanya setelah mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya dia bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang buruk. Dia baik, sopan, dan memperlakukanku dengan lembut. Terlepas dari sikapnya yang dingin, arogan dan semua sikapnya yang melekat sebagai Malfoy di depan umum, dia akui itu adalah topeng belaka.

Topeng atau bukan aku tidak peduli dengan itu semua, aku mencintainya seperti orang bodoh. Apapun yang dia lakukan, bagaimanapun sikapnya. Aku akan tetap mencintainya.

"Dari mana saja kau Hermione." Tanya Ginny saat kakiku sampai di ruang rekreasi.

"Aku sehabis dari… mencari angin segar. Ya." Jawabku berusaha membuatnya yakin.

"Ada yang aneh denganmu akhir-akhir ini, ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? Pergi tanpa pamit, tanpa berkata akan pergi kemana. Setidaknya beritahu aku kalau kau akan pergi." Ginny berkacak pinggang padaku.

Aku hanya memasang senyum yang di buat-buat tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Ginny padaku. Ayolah Gin, sesekali kau waktu butuh berduaan saja dengan kekasihmu seperti kau yang selalu bisa berduaan dengan Dean, aku iri padamu tentang hal itu. Lagi pula aku tidak pergi lama, hanya setengah hari.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja, hanya itu. Hanya butuh ketenangan sebelum menghadapi N.E.W.T. Percayalah." Kataku sambil membulatkan mataku.

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong padaku kan?"

Introgasi Ginny kadang tidak membuatku nyaman, dia sangat mewarisi ibunya. Cerewet. Aku tahu dia melakukan itu karena peduli serta khawatir pada orang lain. Bagaimanapun juga aku menyayangi mereka seperti keluargaku sendiri.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong, lagi pula ini akhir pekan. Ayolah Gin, kau pasti juga habis berkencan dengan Dean kan? Aku lelah, aku ingin mandi." Kataku sambil berjalan meninggalkan Ginny dan beberapa murid lainnya di ruang rekreasi.

Aku sampai di kamar dan langsung menjatuhkan diriku di ranjang, memandang langit-langit ranjangku yang tertutup kelambu. Membayangkan kembali pertemuanku dengan Draco yang akhirnya membuatku nyengir seperti remaja yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta.

Ini semua membuatku gila, setelah perang melawan Voldemort berakhir semuanya berubah. Aku mulai dekat dengan Draco karena kami sering di pasangkan di kelas untuk menjadi kelompok saat mengerjakan tugas. Dan hal-hal kecil lainnya yang membuatku jadi dekat dengannya. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang. Suatu hari dia mengajakku ke hutan terlarang dan menunjukkanku tempat yang sekarang menjadi milik kami, dan disana dia mengatakannya padaku. Bahwa dia mencintaiku dan aku menerimanya.

Walaupun di depan semua orang aku dan Draco pura-pura saling membenci dan ya, sesekali aku dan dia melempar ejekan saat kami bertemu. Kekanak-kanakan memang, tapi apa lagi yang bisa kami perbuat untuk menutupi hubungan kami.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Lain dengan pelaksanaan N.E.W.T yang sebelumnya, kali ini, sebelum N.E.W.T di laksanakan. Seluruh siswa tingkat 7 boleh pulang kerumah selama satu minggu, karena persiapan N.E.W.T sepertinya harus di rapatkan dengan matang dan membutuhkan persiapan yang cukup lama.

Aku sudah di rumah tepat satu minggu sebelum N.E.W.T di mulai. Orangtuaku baru saja pergi ke bendara untuk berlibur ke Paris . Aku memutuskan untuk tidak ikut karena aku ingin memperdalam materi yang akan di ujikan saat N.E.W.T.

Aku menghabiskan berjam-jam untuk membaca, dan merasa bosan setelah matahari terbenam. Di waktu malam rumah ini akan terasa semakin sepi. Aku memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah dan menonton televisi, aku butuh hiburan sekarang.

Aku mengganti-ganti channel televisi berkali-kali, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang menarik yang bisa di tonton. Aku memutuskan akan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa biskuit, sebelum ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan membuka pintu.

"Miss Granger?" Seorang polisi yang lengkap memakai seragam yang aku temui di balik pintu.

"Ya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Aku langsung panik karena tidak biasanya polisi datang ke rumahku.

"Maaf Miss Granger, orang tua anda mengalami kecelakaan mobil sewaktu akan pergi ke bandara. Sekarang mereka ada di rumah sakit." Jawab polisi itu padaku. Mulutku menganga, jantungku langsung berdebar, aku merasa sesak nafas saat ini. Orang tuaku mengalami kecelakaan.

Telingaku kemudian berdengung. Aku lemas dan hampir terjatuh menabrak polisi itu, namun aku bisa menahan diriku dengan berpegangan pada pegangan pintu. Air mataku pecah, aku memikirkan hal buruk yang bisa menimpa orang tuaku.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Miss Granger?"

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Kau bisa melihat keadaan mereka dirumah sakit."

Polisi itu mengajakku menaiki mobil polisi yang terparkir di depan rumahku, kami langsung melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah sakit.

Di dalam mobil aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis, aku menangis dalam diam, aku ingin segera memeluk ibuku atau ayahku saat ini. Aku ingin mereka baik-baik saja.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit aku berlari ke resepsionis, menghampiri perawat yang sedang bertugas di balik conter.

"Tolong, dimana ruang pasien bernama Mr dan Mrs Granger." Tanyaku pada perawat wanita itu.

"Mr dan Mrs Granger baru di larikan ke ruang ICU." Jawab perawat itu.

Aku berlari mencari ruang ICU rumah sakit ini, aku berlari kencang hingga akan menabrak beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dirumah sakit ini. Aku sampai di depan pintu ICU, tepat setelah seseorang dokter keluar dari ruang itu sambil melepas masker dari wajahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan orangtuaku?" Tanyaku tidak sabar.

"Maafkan aku Miss Granger, ayah anda tidak bisa di selamatkan." Aku diam sejenak sambil mengatur nafas, dan kemudian mencerna kembali kata-kata dokter itu, tangisanku kembali pecah, aku tidak bisa menerima ini, ayahku pergi untuk selamanya?

Dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi untuk mengantarku ke king cross, atau menemaniku membeli buku. Kenyataan itu membuatku sedih, aku baru menyadari aku membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama untuk bersama ayah, setidaknya aku akan berkata aku sangat menyayangi ayah saat aku bersamanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ibuku." Suaraku bergetar saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu, duniaku akan segera hancur jika ibu juga pergi bersama ayah.

Dokter itu hanya menggeleng dan kemudian menepuk pundakku sebagai tanda bela sungkawa.

"Ibu." Hidupku hancur sekarang, ayah dan ibuku pergi untuk selamanya dari hidupku. Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku, aku belum bisa menerima ini sekarang. Bagaimana hidupku akan berlanjut tanpa kedua orang tuaku?

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku sendiri, aku menangis sesenggukan di rumah sakit, aku sendirian di sini, tidak ada seseorangpun yang aku kenal yang bisa menolongku dan bisa menenangkanku di sini.

"Maafkan kami Miss Granger." Dokter itu langsung pergi, di ikuti para perawat yang mengekornya di belakang.

Aku butuh seseorang saat ini, aku mengusap air mataku dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Aku masuk ke salah satu bilik di kamar mandi yang cukup luas itu dan berapparate.

The Burrow, rumah keluargaku yang lain, aku berlari ke arah rumah keluarga Weasley itu, mengetuk pintunya dengan kasar. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk membuat penghuni The Burrow terbangun. Aku mendapati Harry di ambang pintu di susul Ron, Ginny dan Mrs Weasley di belakangnya.

Aku langsung memeluk Harry, tangisanku menjadi di pelukan Harry. Semua orang tampaknya bingung dengan diriku. Tanpa ada yang bertanya aku menceritakan apa yang menimpaku, semua orang di The Burrow kaget dan merasa sedih dengan apa yang menimpaku, Mrs Weasley memelukku, menenangkan diriku. Aku melihat Ginny menangis, setelah itu pandanganku menjadi gelap.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Aku terbangun esok harinya, mereka bilang aku pingsan semalam, Mr Weasley dan Mrs Weasley membantu persiapan pemakaman orang tuaku hari ini.

Pemakaman orang tuaku berjalan dengan lancar, banyak teman-teman mereka yang sesama dokter menghadiri pemakaman dan mengucapkan bela sungkawa padaku, tapi aku terlalu sedih dan bingung dengan keadaan ini hingga aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa pada mereka, walaupun sekedar terima kasih.

Keluarga Weasley ada di sini menemaniku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Kenyataan ini sungguh berat untukku, kenyataan bahwa aku kehilangan sosok ayah dan ibu untuk selamanya. Aku mengusap air mataku dan menaburkan bunga pada makam mereka.

Aku masih berdiri di samping makam mereka untuk waktu yang cukup lama, satu persatu orang mulai pergi, pikiranku kosong. Sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku dengan lembut dan mengelusnya, aku menoleh dan menemukan Harry berdiri di sampingku.

"Ayo kita pulang Hermione." Dia berkata padaku, dan aku hanya mengangguk.

Aku dan keluarga Weasley pulang ke rumahku, aku tidak memiliki keluarga lain jadi mereka menemaniku dan menginap dirumahku, kecuali Mr Weasley, Bill dan Fleur yang memutuskan pulang ke The Burrow.

Harry dan Ron tidur di sofa, Ginny dan Mrs Weasley tidur di kamar tamu, aku tidur di kamarku sendiri. Aku membaringkan diriku di ranjang, aku memandang jendela yang ada di sebelah kanan tempat dimana aku tidur. Aku memandang malam yang semakin gelap dan dingin. Air mataku kembali mengalir. Kesedihan ini lama kelamaan membuatku merasa sepi, walaupun aku ditemani oleh sahabat-sahabat yang selalu ada untukku, tetap saja aku masih membutuhkannya, membutuhkan laki-laki yang tidak sempat memberikan kecupan selamat tinggal saat aku kembali ke rumah.

"Draco, aku membutuhkanmu."

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Kesedihan itu akan hilang dengan berjalannya waktu. Sudah empat hari setelah pemakaman orang tuaku, aku mulai hidup normal kembali. Aku berusaha menghibur diri tentu di bantu oleh Harry dan Ron yang selalu ada di sampingku saat ini. Aku bukanlah gadis lemah. Hidupku akan terus berjalan, kesedihan tidak akan membuat hidupku berhenti.

Hari ini Harry, Ron, Ginny dan Mrs Weasley pulang kembali ke The Burrow, aku tidak tega jika mereka harus menemaniku terus disini. Lagipula aku bukan anak taman kanak-kanak yang harus selalu ditemani. Aku tidak ingin menyulitkan siapapun.

"Terima kasih Mrs Weasley. Anda telah menemani saya selama ini." Kataku sambil memeluk Mrs Weasley sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Tidak apa-apa Hermione, kau sudah seperti anakku sendiri. Tinggallah di The Burrow jika kau bosan di rumah. Dan ingat jaga kesehatanmu, jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu." Jawab Mrs Weasley sambil memegang kedua pipiku.

"Ya. Aku akan baik-baik saja Mrs. Weasley."

"Jangan sedih lagi Hermione, aku tahu ini sulit. Tapi kau adalah gadis terkuat yang pernah aku kenal." Ginny memelukku sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Terima kasih banyak untukmu Ginny."

Ginny melepaskan pelukannya padaku, aku langsung memeluk Ron dan Harry sekaligus. Aku beruntung punya sahabat seperti mereka yang selalu ada di sampingku apapun yang terjadi padaku. Aku memeluk mereka erat.

"Jaga dirimu Hermione. Kami ada disini, jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau sendiri." Harry berkata padaku, membuatku ingat bahwa aku harus mencontoh tuanya sudah tiada bahkan saat dia belum mengerti apa-apa. Dan dia baik-baik saja. Setidaknya aku beruntung masih bisa mengenal orang tuaku.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Terima kasih karena selalu ada untuku." Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada mereka.

"Ya, sama-sama. Kami pamit dulu Hermione, semoga kau selalu bahagia." Ron mengucapkan kata itu padaku.

"Terima kasih."

"Kami pergi Hermione." Kata Ginny padaku, setelah itu mereka semua berapparate untuk kembali ke The Burrow. Dan tinggallah aku sendirian dirumah, tanpa menanti seseorang untuk pulang. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak bersedih, dan tidak akan menangis lagi.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah, tempat dimana keluarga Weasley dan Harry berapparate. Kini aku hanya memiliki mereka.

Aku menghabiskan sisa pagi ini dengan melakukan sesuatu agar aku tidak terlalu memikirkan banyak hal yang nantinya akan membuatku sedih. Aku membereskan rumah, menata piring, membereskan kamar orang tuaku, memasak hingga tidak terasa matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Sinar matahari senja yang hangat menemaniku sore ini.

Selesai mandi aku duduk di depan perapian, aku menyalakan apinya dengan tongkat sihirku. Aku duduk bersila di sofa yang menghadap langsung keperapian, aku memakai baju hangat padahal ini bukan musim dingin. Mungkin ini efek terlalu banyak menangis sehingga badanku rasanya sakit dan aku merasa kedinginan.

Sudah hampir jam sebelas malam, tapi rasa kantuk tidak mendatangiku. Aku ditemani buku-buku pelajaran yang dengan asal aku bolak-balik halamannya tanpa aku benar-benar membacanya.

Suara ketukan pintu mengagetkanku, siapa yang kira-kira bertamu di hampir tengah malam ini kerumahku, aku ragu apakah orang itu mau bertamu atau mau berbuat sesuatu yang jahat. Jantungku sedikit berdebar lebih cepat. Aku mengambil tongkat sihirku yang aku letakkan di sampingku karena suara ketukan pintu itu tidak kunjung berhenti.

Sampai di depan pintu, dengan perlahan aku membukanya. Pintu itu membuka perlahan, dan ketika pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya, aku melihatnya disana, berdiri di balik pintu, menatapku dengan tatapan iba dan penuh kesedihan, laki-laki yang aku butuhkan saat ini, aku ingin berbagi kesedihanku dengannya.

Perasaan sendu terpancar di mata abu-abunya, apa diA sudah tahu tentang peristiwa yang menghancurkan hidupku ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang berita ini.

Masih di ambang pintu, aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Mencoba terlihat tegar di depannya. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat mataku dan aku terperangkap dalam tatapannya. Dia tidak membalas senyumanku. Usahaku tersenyum sia-sia, air mataku sudah terkumpul dan jatuh menetes di pipiku. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura di depannya.

Draco mendorongku ke dalam ruang tamu dengan perlahan, aku bisa merasakan dia menarik tubuhku dan seketika aku bisa merasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Tongkat sihirku terjatuh dilantai. Aku memejamkan mata, sama seperti dirinya. Aku tidak pernah merasa membutuhkan Draco seperti ini, aku ingin dia, aku ingin dia mengusir sedihku saat ini, aku ingin dia menjadi miliku malam ini.

Aku menghisap bibirnya, yang dibalas oleh Draco dengan melumat bibir bawahku. Dia menciumku dalam. Aku berjinjit untuk mendapatkan lebih darinya. Draco memiringkan kepala agar dapat menjelajahi bibirku lebih mudah. Draco berkata dia akan menciumku di saat yang tepat. Dia benar, karena ini adalah saat yang tepat. Air mataku berhenti mengalir, apa kesedihanku sirna dengan ada dirinya di sini. Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang Draco.

" _Stay with me tonight_ Draco." Kataku memohon padanya setelah Draco melepaskan ciuman kami.

Aku tidak ingat apa yang aku dan dia lakukan hingga kami sudah ada di kamarku. Aku menciumnya kembali dalam pelukannya. Kemudian dengan lihai dia melepaskan baju yang aku kenangan satu persatu, hingga tidak ada sehelaipun menutupi tubuhku.

Dia mendorongku ke ranjang dengan lembut, sebelum akhirnya dia melepaskan kemeja yang dia kenakan dan semua pakaian yang melekat pada dirinya. Dia menindihku sekarang.

Draco mencium setiap bagian tubuhku, mata, hidung, bibir, leher hingga aku kehabisan nafas dan merasakan sengatan yang aneh. Tubuhku bergetar dan menegang, aku bisa merasakan setiap jengkal dari tubuhnya dan hangat nafasnya yang menyentuh kulitku.

Draco kini samping di bagian bawahku yang paling sensitif, dia bermain di bawah dengan mengejang, mataku terpejam agar bisa lebih merasakan permainan Draco. Aku bisa mendengar suara desahan yang berasal dari mulutku sendiri.

"Aaah, Draco." Aku menyebutkan namanya.

Draco berhenti bermain di sana dan kembali menciumku. Tangannya yang kekar kini menjelajahi dadaku, dia meremasnya dengan perlahan. Mulutnya mengeluarkan lenguhan-lenguhan di sela ciuman kami.

Kini Draco berusaha menembus bagian bawahku, dia mendorong tubuhnya perlahan padaku. Aku bisa merasakannya mencoba melesak ke dalam diriku yang masih rapat. Draco memaju mundurkan pinggangnya dengan perlahan. Membuatku kehilangan kendali.

"Aah, aah."

Draco melepaskan ciuman kami saat mendengar desahanku, aku bisa mendengar dia mengerang sekarang, dan masih berusaha menembus diriku, dengan beberapa kali dorongan yang berhasil membuatku melayang. Seketika dia berhasil menembus pertahanku disusul erangan kesakitan dari mulutku. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang baru di dalam diriku, diiringi rasa perih di antara selangkanganku.

"Arrghht." Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku kembali, berusaha agar tidak terlalu merasakan sakit ini. Draco berhenti saat aku berteriak kesakitan.

"Hermione. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya dengan nafas memburu.

" . Aku baik saja. _Just Keep going_ Draco." Jawabku sambil menariknya dalam ciumanku.

Draco terus mendorong dirinya hingga aku harus memeluknya erat, sensasi kenikmatan ini membuatku tidak ingin berhenti. Draco mengerang kembali di susul dengan diriku yang mengeluarkan desahan panjang. Dan seketika itu aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku mengejang kembali dan aku merasa kehilangan kendali atas diriku.

"Aah. Aah. Aah. Aah." Draco membawaku tidak lagi memijak bumi. Aku seakan terbang bersama dengannya. Aku milikmu Draco, dan kau milikku.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir didalamku, di susul dengan suara kepuasan dari mulut Draco.

"Ahh."

Draco masih menindihku dengan dirinya yang masih ada didalamku, nafas kami saling memburu, aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang panas tepat diatas mulutku. Aku kemudian membuka mata dan disambut dengan Draco yang menatapku.

"I love you. Hermione." Draco berbisik padaku dan menghisap leherku.

"love you too Draco"

TBC

RnR


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter hanya milik J.K Rowling

(Warning : sudut pandang bergantian antara Hermione dan penulis, OOC, miss typo dan semua kekurangan lainnya. Happy reading. Ide cerita muncul tiba-tiba dari penulis, kritik dan saran terbuka^^)

Chapter 2

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

(Normal)

Draco Malfoy sampai di kediaman Theodore Nott, sambil membenarkan posisi kerah kemejanya, dia mendatangi sang pemilik rumah yang memberinya sambutan dengan mengangkat firewhiskey di mini bar pribadi miliknya. Dia, Theo, dan Blaise berencana untuk mengadakan pesta kecil sebelum N.E.W.T tiga hari lagi. Sebenarnya Draco malas dengan acara ini, namun dia tidak ingin mengecewekan sahabat-sahabatnya karena tidak hadir di pesta yang menurutnya sangat konyol ini. Blaise datang lebih cepat daripada Draco, dia sudah duduk manis di depan mini bar itu dengan Theo yang berdiri di balik meja sebagai bar tender.

"Hai Draco, kenapa terlambat?" Sapa Blaise saat Draco menarik kursi di dekatnya kemudian duduk diatasnya.

"Banyak urusan yang harus di selesaikan." Jawab Draco sambil menerima gelas berisi penuh firewhiskey dari Theo. " _Thanks._ "

"Kukira kau malas datang karena tidak ada gadis-gadis cantik yang menemani kita berpesta." Kekeh Theo.

"Tutup mulutmu, Theo." Draco langsung meneguk habis firewhiskynya. "Ini yang kalian sebut pesta? Kalian harus menjelaskan padaku kenapa harus ada pesta pra N.E.W.T. Apakah ini semacam syukuran agar kalian dapat kemudahan saat mengerjakan soal?" Tanya Draco pada kedua sahabatnya yang selalu seenaknya sendiri.

"Jika ada pesta setelah N.E.W.T, maka harus ada pesta pra N.E.W.T. Tapi alasannya bukan itu, mate. Apa kau lupa, setelah N.E.W.T berakhir Theo akan pergi ke Italia dan akan memulai karir di sana?" Jelas Blaise.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, tapi aku tidak pernah membayangkan kau akan mengadakan pesta dengan hanya di hadiri oleh kita bertiga. Ini bukan seperti pesta, tapi lebih kepada jamuan minum teh."

"Hahaha. Selera humormu parah sekali Draco. Apa salahnya menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum N.E.W.T? Lagipula kita jarang sekali berkumpul akhir-akhir ini. _Well_ , harus aku akui aku merindukan ini." Kata Theo sambil menganggukkan kepalanya menggoda kedua sahabatnya.

"Lagipula ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu Draco." Lanjut Theo.

"Katakan saja." Kata Draco sambil menuangkan firewhiskey dari botol ke gelasnya sendiri.

"Ini tentang Chloe."

Draco terdiam, dia langsung mendongakkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi fokus menatap gelasnya di atas meja pada Theo. Menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Draco menurunkan botol firewhiskey yang ada di genggamannya.

"Dia sudah meninggal. Kenapa kau masih saja membahasnya? Aku tidak mau menggungkit tentang gadis itu." Draco menyambar gelas firewhiskeynya dan meminumnya sekali teguk. Draco merasa kesal dengan Theo yang mengingatkan Draco pada sepupu jauh Theo yang telah tiada itu.

"Draco sebenarnya dia.."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal meninggal, apa kalian tahu bahwa baru-baru ini orang tua Hermione Granger meninggal?" Potong Blaise di sela ucapan Theo.

Draco memalingkan wajahnya pada Blaise yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Dia merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasa. Badannya terasa panas dari ujung kaki hingga ubun-ubun. Pikirnya melayang pada Hermione, kekasihnya yang sudah satu minggu tidak dilihatnya.

Namun di antara kekhwatiran Draco, wajah angkuhnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Dia bisa menutupinya dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Dari mana kau dengar berita itu?" Tanya Draco pada Blaise, berharap bahwa Blaise hanya mengada-ada tentang hal ini, atau mungkin bukan orang tua Hermione yang meninggal.

Suara Draco terdengar tenang sama seperti bahasa tubuhnya, padahal sekarang dia ingin langsung berappate untuk menemui gadis yang sedang membutuhkannya itu.

"Ku dengar dari Pansy, kau tahu kan dia _update_ sekali tentang berita-berita baru. Mungkin setelah lulus dia akan mendaftar di daily prophet untuk menjadi juru berita. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, walaupun aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Granger aku merasa kasihan padanya. Miss Granger yang malang, aku turut berduka." Jawab Blaise sambil berkomentar.

Draco merasa sesak napas membayangkan kekasihnya menangis dan terluka, dan dia tidak ada di sampingnyauntuk menenangkan gadis yang selalu menyita pikirannya itu.

" _Hermione."_ Draco memanggil Hermione di dalam hatinya, masih merasa tidak percaya dengan berita yang baru saja di dengarnya. Seketika Draco bangkit dari kursinya dan melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Sudah setengah sebelas, aku harus pergi." Kata Draco, dia tidak bisa diam saja menanggapi berita ini. Draco menyambar botol sisa firewhiskey yang tadi dan meminumnya sampai habis langsung dari botol.

"Hey, kau belum satu jam ada disini. Dan aku belum selesai berbicara denganmu."

"Jika itu tentang Chloe, aku tidak mau dengar." Jawab Draco sambil mengelap sisa tetesan firewhiskey di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Draco meninggalkan kedua sahabatnyanya dan berapparate di depan jendela megah ruangan itu. Theo dan Blaise mengira dia sudah sangat marah dengan pesta dadakan yang konyol ini, dan tentu saja dengan Theo yang membahas tentang topik yang membuat Draco tidak suka.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dia?" Tanya Theo pada Blaise sesaat setelah Draco menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Ini mungkin gara-gara kau yang menyebut dia-yang-namanya-tabu di sebut di depan Draco." Jawab Blaise.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Draco berappate ke rumah Hermione, dia sudah tahu dimana alamat rumah gadis bermata coklat indah itu. Dulu Draco pernah kesana, walaupun tidak sebagai tamu. Dia pernah memata-matai Hermione saat masih membantu ayahnya yang seorang pelahap maut untuk memberikan informasi kepada si botak Voldemort.

Draco masih ingat betul berapa nomor rumah Hermione yang memiliki warna coklat itu. Gambaran rumah itu muncul di kepala Draco saat dia berapparate.

Kaki Draco menapak di aspal tepat di depan rumah yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Draco berjalan dalam kesedihan saat memasuki pekarangan rumah ini, apakah Draco terbawa kesedihan yang sepertinya di pancarkan rumah ini padanya? Atau kesedihan satu-satunya gadis yang ada dirumah ini?

Draco sampai di depan pintu, dia mengetuknya beberapa kali. Tidak ada jawaban. Apakah Hermione tidak ada dirumah? Atau dia dirumah sanak keluarganya yang lain? Tapi Hermione tidak memiliki keluarga lain sejauh yang Draco tahu. Draco kembali mengetuk pintu putih itu, dan dari dalam seseorang membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan, terlihat waspada, dan akhirnya Draco melihatnya.

Dengan wajah lelah dan tatapan hampa bercampur kepedihan, Hermione menatap Draco yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Draco melihat Hermione menggenggam tongkat sihirnya, pasti Hermione merasa sangat ketakutan. Bibir Draco rasanya terkunci melihat Hermione yang begitu tidak berdaya di depannya.

Draco masih diam, Hermione kemudian tersenyum pada Draco. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Hermione buktikan pada Draco? Apa dia ingin membuktikan bahwa dia bisa melewati ini semua sendiri? Tanpa Draco? Benar, dia tidak bisa melewati ini sendirian. Air matanya jatuh di depan Draco, melewati bibirnya yang Draco yakin di paksakan tersenyum di depannya. Draco tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihan yang juga merasuki dirinya. Draco tidak ingin melihat Hermione hancur terluka seperti ini.

Draco mendorong Hermione perlahan ke ruang tamu dan menariknya dalam pelukannya, Draco menempalkan bibirnya pada bibir Hermione yang basah oleh air mata. Draco pernah berkata pada Hermione bahwa akan menciumnya di saat yang tepat.

" _Aku akan mengusir sedihmu Hermione."_ Batin Draco.

Draco melumat bibir Hermione yang kenyal, dan dibalas oleh Hermione sambil memiringkan kepalanya yang memberikan Draco ruang untuk menjelajahi bibirnya.

" _Stay with me tonight_." Kata Hermione pada Draco saat Draco melepaskan ciuman mereka.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Draco terbangun dengan Hermione yang masih tertidur dengan bersandar dilengarnya. Draco memandang gadisnya yang tertidur dengan pulas dan damai, sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sinar matahari masih berusaha menembus gorden yang masih tertutup rapat. Draco membelai rambutnya yang coklat bergelombang dan menyecup keningnya. Hermione akhirnya terbangun oleh aktivitas Draco itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Kata Hermione dengan suara parau saat matanya terbuka.

"Hm." Jawab Draco singkat, tanganya masih membelai rambut Hermione. Hermione kemudian memeluk Draco, bersandar di dadanya.

"Hermione." Draco berhenti membelai rambut Hermione, kini beralih memeluknya.

"Ya." Jawab Hermione lembut.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang ini?" Tanya Draco padanya.

Hermione diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Draco.

"Aku bingung Draco. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, dan terlalu kacau untuk bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Di tengah kebingunganku aku memikirkan the burrow, aku ke sana meminta bantuan, karena mereka satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki selain orang tuaku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku bisa memberitahumu, padahal kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang ingin aku temui saat itu." Draco bisa merasakan air mata Hermione mengalir di dadanya.

Draco bisa mengerti bahwa Hermione mungkin saja teringat hari itu, hari dimana hidupnya hancur, dan ketika dia membutuhkan Draco, dia tidak ada disana. Ada perasaan bersalah berkecamuk di dalam diri Draco.

"Sttt, sekarang aku ada disini bersamamu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan air matamu jatuh lagi mulai dari sekarang." Jawab Draco sambil mengelus lengan Hermione dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku akan mengawasimu dan menjagamu lebih ketat dari sekarang." Lanjut Draco.

"Haha, apa kau akan menjadi bodyguard pribadiku?"Kekeh Hermione sambil menatap wajah Draco.

"Jika itu maumu. Dan mungkin aku akan membiarkan semua orang tahu tentang hubungan kita."

"Apa kau yakin?" Hermione agak ragu dengan ucapan Draco.

"Ya, aku yakin." Jawab Draco mantap.

Hermione langsung mengecup bibir Draco singkat. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Hanya itu?" Draco menggoda Hermione.

"Apa yang kau inginkan hah Mister Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione sambil tersenyum menggoda putra satu-satunya Lucius Malfoy itu.

"Pasti kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan." Jawab Draco sambil membalas senyum Hermione.

"Draco, jangan bermain-main denganku." Kata Hermione sambil melotot pada Draco. "Ini sudah pagi jadi aku mungkin butuh mandi." Hermione langsung bangkit dari ranjang sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi dirinya yang tidak berbusana.

"Apa kita akan melakukannya dikamar mandi?" Draco melemparkan pertanyaan pada Hermione yang berdiri di tepi ranjang.

"Jangan harap." Hermione tertawa menggoda Draco. Hermione langsung berlari ke kamar mandi memakai selimut dan meninggalkannya yang hanya memakai celana pendek di atas ranjang.

Draco tersenyum melihat tingkah Hermione, seolah tidak percaya bahwa seorang Hermione Granger yang dipuja oleh semua orang di Hogwarts adalah kekasihnya.

"Draco jika kau mau mandi, pakai saja kamar mandi untuk tamu. Dan, temui aku setelah itu di dapur." Hermione berteriak pada Draco dari kamar mandi di sela suara percikan air.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Aku hanya ingin mandi denganmu, lagipula aku sudah melihat semuanya semalam, apa masalahnya kalau aku sekarang mandi bersamamu?!" Balas Draco berteriak.

"Hah? Terserah! Aku tidak dengar." Jawab Hermione berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Draco, padahal di dalam kamar mandi dia tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Draco.

Draco tersenyum, dia kembali tersadar bahwa ini bukan mimpi, Hermione Granger miss-tahu-segalanya adalah kekasihnya, miliknya dan itu adalah kenyataan. Walaupun Draco tahu, dulu dia selalu menghina Hermione, tapi itu semua berubah dengan berlalunya waktu. Kenapa butuh waktu 7 tahun untuk menyadari bahwa ternyata Draco mencintai Hermione.

Draco bangkit dari ranjang dan memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, memilahnya agar tidak tertukar dengan pakaian Hermione, dia meninggalkan kamar Hermione dan pergi ke kamar mandi tamu untuk membersihkan dirinya yang terlihat berantakan.

Setelah mandi Draco menuju ke dapur, aroma pancake langsung tercium saat Draco memasuki dapur. Dia menemukan Hermione yang sudah rapih sedang berkutat dengan wajan dan spatula sambil membalik pancake yang sudah setengah matang.

"Hai." Sapa Draco saat memasuki dapur pada Hermione.

"Hai. Kau mau teh atau kopi?" Tanya Hermione sambil menengok kebelakang pada Draco yang sedang menarik kursi di meja makan, dan duduk di sana.

"Kopi saja." Jawab Draco sambil mengancing lengan kemejanya. Hermione mematikan kompor dan mengangkat pancake yang sudah matang itu ke atas piring yang sebelumnya sudah terisi dua buah pancake. Kemudian membuat kopi untuk Draco dan teh untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hermione menyodorkan piring dengan tiga tumpuk pancake itu di depan Draco di sertai satu gelas kopi dan Hermione kembali lagi menuju lemari dapur untuk mengambil madu dan teh yang tadi sudah ia siapkan sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Draco.

"Dimana pancakemu?" Draco menengok ke sebelah kanannya, tempat dimana Hermione duduk, setelah menuangkan madu di atas pancakenya.

"Aku tidak ingin sarapan." Jawab Hermione sambil meminum tehnya.

"Kalau kau tidak sarapan, aku juga tidak."

"Hah, kekanak-kanakan sekali." Hermione mendengus dan tertawa sambil meletakkan kembali gelasnya diatas meja.

Draco memotong pancake di atas piringnya itu menjadi bagian-bagian kecil dan menusukkannya pada garpu dan menyodorkannya tepat didepan mulut Hermione.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kekanak-kanakan? Sekarang cepat buka mulutmu." Balas Draco tidak mau kalah.

Hermione menatap Draco sambil tersenyum, Demi Hidung Merlin, dia sangat mencintai pria keras kepala yang ada di hadapannya itu. Hermione menyerah pada Draco dan akhirnya memasukkan pancake itu ke dalam mulutnya. Mereka makan pancake satu piring berdua, dengan Draco yang menyuapi Hermione. Setelah piring mereka kosong, Draco menyeruput kopi buatan Hermione tanpa tersisa.

"Apa kau kehausan dan kelaparan?" Tanya Hermione sambil berdiri dari kursinya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pada Draco.

"Aktivitas semalam membuatku merasakan dua hal itu hingga mau mati." Jawab Draco sementara Hermione hanya berkacak pinggang padanya dengan tatapan malas, kemudian memunguti piring dan gelas kotor di atas meja dan menghilang ke dapur untuk membersihkannya.

Hermione kembali menemui Draco di meja makan setelah mencuci piring dengan tangan yang setengah kering. Namun, Hermione tidak menemukan Draco di meja makan, Hermione berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan menemukan Draco berdiri disana, mengamati foto-foto Hermione sewaktu masih kecil dan foto Hermione bersama kedua orang tuanya yang sedang tersenyum bahagia yang tertata rapi di dalam figura yang berjajar di meja dekat perapian.

"Hermione, bisakah kita sekarang ke makam orang tuamu?" Kata Draco sesaat setelah mendengar langkah kaki Hermione memasuki ruang tengah.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Hermione dan Draco sampai di samping makam Mr dan Mrs Granger, bunga mawar merah yang di taruh Hermione diatas makam mereka berdua beberapa hari lalu belum layu.

Draco terdiam sambil memandang makam orang tua gadis yang paling dicintainya, yang kini berada dipelukannya sekarang. Hermione menyadarkan kepalanya pada pundak Draco dan Draco memeluk Hermione dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Ibuku sangat suka sekali bunga mawar, dia pernah berkata kepadaku, jika aku mempunyai adik perempuan dia akan memberikan nama Rose. Tapi itu semua tidak terjadi, aku tetap menjadi anak tunggal." Hermione mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan hembusan napas berat. Dengan sekeras mungkin dia mencoba untuk tidak menangis, walaupun matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Jika kau tidak bisa memiliki adik bernama Rose, mungkin kau bisa memiliki seorang anak perempuan bernama Rose, yang akan selalu mengingatkanmu pada ibumu." Jawab Draco sambil berusaha menenangkan Hermione.

"Masih terlalu jauh untuk memikirkan itu Draco." Balas Hermione.

"Waktu tidak akan berjalan terlalu lama jika kau tetap ada disisiku." Draco melepaskan pelukannya pada Hermione

"Apa maksdumu?" Kata Hermione.

Draco mendekat ke makam Mr dan Mrs Granger sambil meletakkan rangkaian bunga yang dia beli di dekat pintu gerbang pemakaman tadi.

"Mr dan Mrs Granger saya Draco Malfoy. Saya memang belum pernah bertemu dengan anda sebelumnya. Saya menyesal karena belum sempat berkenalan dengan anda secara langsung. Hermione sudah banyak bercerita tentang anda. Anda jangan terlalu khawatir memikirkan Hermione, saya akan selalu menjaganya. Saya akan selalu berada disisinya sampai kapanpun. Saya akan menjaga putri kalian. Dan saya pastikan, bahwa saya adalah satu-satunya pria yang akan menikahi putri anda kelak. Dan saya akan menjadi satu-satunya pria yang akan selalu di samping Hermione sampai kami tua dan maut memisahkan kami." Draco berkata di depan makam kedua orang tua Hermione.

Mata Hermione melebar mendengar ucapan Draco. Apakah ini sebuah janji? Kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Draco merupakan sebuah janji Draco pada orang tua Hermione? Hermione menganggapnya begitu, Hermione boleh lega sekarang, karena dia akhirnya tahu bahwa Draco tidak bermain-main dengan hubungan mereka, bahwa Draco serius dengan hubungan ini.

Hermione mendekat ke arah Draco, dan langsung memandangnya, Hermione mengucapkan "terima kasih" yang hampir seperti bisikan pada Draco, dan Draco meraih pipi Hermione dengan tangan kanannya dan mengelusnya.

"Sampai bertemu di King's Cross."

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

(Hermione)

Aku berjalan melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di King's Cross, sudah jam sebelas kurang lima belas menit, semoga saja aku tidak ketinggalan kereta. Aku terlambat ke King's Cross karena harus ke makam orang tuaku dan menunggu sampai tiga puluh menit untuk menemukan taksi yang mau mengantarkanku ke sini. Aku memastikan aku sedang tidak di perhatikan orang dan secepat kilat aku melewati peron 9 3/4 sambil menenteng koper bawaanku.

Aku disambut rangkaian panjang gerbong Hogwarts Ekspress saat berhasil melewati peron 9 3/4 tanpa di perhatikan oleh orang-orang. Aku mencari-cari sosok Draco diantara kerumunan siswa Hogwarts yang berlarian menuju ke dalam kereta. Sebelas kurang sepuluh. Aku mulai panik dan menengok kekanan, dan kekiriku. Aku tidak menemukannya, aku memutuskan menuju pintu salah satu gerbong yang paling dekat dengan tempatku berdiri sekarang. Barangkali Draco sudah ada di dalam kereta dan sedang menungguku disalah satu kompartemen.

Aku sudah menaikkan satu kakiku bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam kereta, aku mengayunkan koper yang aku bawa ke arah pintu, namun saat koperku mengayun kebelakang sesosok tangan mengambil alih pegangan koperku dan seketika koperku berpindah tangan. Secara refleks aku menurunkan kakiku kembali dan berbalik badan untuk melihat siapa yang telah mengambil koperku tanpa izin, aku sudah membuka mulutku sebelum akhirnya orang itu mendahuluiku untuk berbicara.

"Biar aku saja yang bawa. Maaf aku sedikit terlambat." Pria pirang itu berbicara padaku.

"Apa kau bosan menungguku terlalu lama hingga kau mau naik duluan?" Lanjut Draco, alisnya menyatu.

"Aku tidak menunggu lama Draco, maksudku Malfoy." Aku mengoreksi panggilanku padanya karena aku berada di tempat umum sekarang, dan baru saja seorang gadis dari Asrama Slytherin menatapku dengan tatapan aneh bercampur heran. Kalau boleh aku menebak, dia pasti merasa heran karena aku memanggil nama depan Draco, hal yang sangat tidak umum aku lakukan di depan umum.

"Malfoy?" Draco menjatuhkan koperku dan menatapku heran.

"Hey, bisakah kalian tidak menutupi pintu masuk gerbong?" Tanya salah satu siswa dari segerombolan siswa Ravenclaw.

"Oh, maafkan kami." Aku menggeser tubuhku agar tidak menutupi pintu gerbong dan menarik tangan Draco agar ia juga bergeser sama sepertiku. "Silahkan." Jawabku lagi pada siswa itu.

" _Well_ , terima kasih."

"Maksudku Draco,maaf, aku belum terbiasa memanggil nama depanmu di depan umum." Kataku meminta maaf pada Draco. "Aku juga baru sampai Draco, aku sudah mencarimu disini, tapi kau tidak muncul, hingga aku memutuskan untuk naik, barangkali kau sudah duduk disalah satu kompartemen." Jawabku menjelaskan lagi pada Draco.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Ayo kita naik. Tapi, tunggu sebentar. Kau terlihat pucat, apa kau sakit?" Draco menempelkan punggung tangannya pada keningku, membuat wajahku memerah.

"Draco kau sedang apa? Mereka semua melihat kita." Kataku pada Draco sambil memandang siswa Hogwarts yang sedang beraktivitas di sekitar kami dan juga tanpa sengaja atau tidak meilhat kami.

Aku merasa menjadi pusat perhatian karena ulah Draco. Aku merasa siswa Hogwarts yang lewat memiliki pandangan heran dan aneh padaku dan Draco. Dari mulai awal kami bicara berdua dengan santai tanpa harus saling berteriak dan memaki, apalagi dengan posisi seperti ini, akan membuat mereka semakin heran dan bertanya-tanya. Angin apa yang membuat kami akhirnya sedekat ini.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Drac. Aku tidak sakit. Mungkin aku kurang tidur, Rune Kuno membuatku tidak bisa tidur." Jawabku sambil tersenyum pada Draco, Draco menurunkan tangannya dari keningku.

"Jadi kau belajar dengan giat eh, miss-yang-sudah-tahu-segala? _Well,_ mari buktikan siapa yang akan dapat Outstanding untuk Rune Kuno." Balas Draco sambil menyeringai padaku.

"Aku tidak akan kalah denganmu." Aku tidak mau kalah dan menyeringai padanya.

"Hermione!" Aku mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku, aku mencari siapa pemilik suara itu dan aku menemukannya.

Harry melambaikan tangan padaku, disampingnya Ginny dan Ron. Mereka bertiga sedang berjalan menuju kearahku. Tanganku sudah terangkat untuk membalas lambaian Harry sekaligus menyapa mereka bertiga, dan aku teringat sesuatu, aku sedang berdekatan dengan Draco Malfoy, musuh kami sejak kecil yang kini adalah kekasihku. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk melambaikan tangan pada mereka bertiga.

Harry, Ginny dan Ron berjalan semakin mendekat padaku. Ini adalah usulanku pada Draco untuk tidak menutupi hubungan kami, dan saat dia mengiyakan untuk melakukan ini. Kenapa aku yang jadi kalang kabut dan tidak bisa bersikap normal di depan orang-orang seperti tadi. Ini tidak berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang aku inginkan.

Aku pernah berkata bahwa aku bisa mengurus sahabat-sahabatku, bahwa aku bisa menjelaskan pada mereka bertiga apa yang sebenarna terjadi pada kami. Aku terlalu menggampangkan mereka, dan sekarang aku tidak yakin untuk menjelaskan hubunganku dengan Draco pada mereka, karena sekarang aku bingung dan ketakutan, semakin mereka mendekat ke tempatku berdiri dengan Draco, jantungku semakin ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Oh, Merlin, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini pada mereka.

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di tempatku berdiri.

TBC

RnR

Please

Kata yang sangat ingin saya ucapkan adalah maaf, maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya karena update terlalu lama, sekali. #dilemparsandal jepit. Maaf, hampir basi ini fanfic. (Alasan=saya tidak bisa berpaling dari tugas-tugas saya yang semakin banyak, klasik banget ya alasannya xD). Nah, tapi ini saya sudah update chapter 2. ^^ Terima kasih untuk review, follow dan favorite.

Btw, ini fanfic kedua saya yang berani saya posting (Ghehe), dan fanfic pertama saya yang rating M. Maaf kalo kurang hot atau gimana. Heee ^^

Terima kasih untuk readers yang gak jadi silent readers.

Balasan Review :

Guest : makasih udah suka sama ending dan ceritanya. Semangat juga buat kamu! ^^

Solanum lycopersicum : makasih, maaf kalo plotnya terlalu cepat. Selamat menikmati chap 2 ya. ^^

Dewazz : Di rumah Hermione. ^^

swift : iya, ini udah lanjut lagi chap 2. ^^

Indah379 : makasih udah suka sma ceritanya. ^^

biyah : maaf ya gak bisa update kilat. Selamat menikmati chap 2 ya. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter hanya milik J.K Rowling

(Warning : sudut pandang bergantian antara Hermione dan penulis, OOC, miss typo dan semua kekurangan lainnya. Happy reading. Ide cerita muncul tiba-tiba dari penulis, kritik dan saran terbuka^^)

Chapter 3

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

(Hermione)

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di tempatku berdiri.

Aku menelan ludah saat mereka bertiga berhenti di depanku dan Draco, mereka semua tersenyum padaku. Aku terjebak dalam situasi yang membingungkan. Apakah aku harus berkata _"Hai, semuanya perkenalkan ini kekasihku, Draco Malfoy."_ Itu terdengar sangat, amat sangat bodoh.

"Hai, Hermione." Harry membuka suara, sebelum aku selesai berpikir apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan dalam situasi ini.

"Dan hai, Malfoy." Sambung Harry sambil memberikan penekanan pada saat dia memanggil nama "Malfoy", Draco hanya mengangguk pada Harry.

" _Hai Malfoy."_ Apa maksud dari sapaan Harry? Harry menyapa Draco? Walaupun aku mendengar ada sedikit keraguan disuara Harry saat menyapa Draco, tapi ini sungguh membuatku tidak percaya. Atau mungkin aku belum terbangun dari mimpi?

"Hai kalian semua." Jawabku dengan ekspresi bingung. Bunyi keras lokomotif Hogworts Ekspress mengintrupsi obrolan singkat kami.

"Ayo naik, kita bisa ketinggalan kereta." Ginny bergegas menuju pintu gerbong, disusul yang lain.

Mereka bertiga naik terlebih dahulu, diikuti aku dan Draco dibelakang mereka. Aku menolak saat Draco berusaha untuk menenteng koperku lagi. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka curiga dan bertanya-tanya kepadaku.

Kami sampai di depan kompartemen kosong, Harry dan Ron sudah masuk ke dalam kompartemen itu, tapi tidak dengan Ginny. Dia sepertinya mencari Dean di kompartemen lain. Aku bimbang di pintu kompartemen itu. Draco bisa melihat gerak-gerikku yang aneh, dia bisa mengerti apa yang aku rasakan saat ini.

"Kau masuk saja, aku akan mencari Blaise atau mungkin Theo di kompartemen lain." Bisik Draco padaku.

"Draco tapi, " Potongku, dan Draco hanya menggeleng, dia tersenyum padaku dan meninggalkanku dipintu gerbong.

Aku menghancurkan rencana kami untuk duduk satu kompartemen dan memilih duduk bersama sahabat-sahabatku. Aku tahu Draco tidak akan marah kepadaku hanya karena hal kecil seperti ini. Tapi aku merasa tidak enak dengan Draco karena aku tidak berusaha membujuknya agar mau satu kompartemen dengan kami bertiga.

Aku, Draco, Harry dan Ron dalam satu kompartemen? Walaupun aku bisa membayangkan bahwa kami semua akan sangat canggung satu sama lain. Aku juga bisa melihat raut wajah Draco yang sepertinya sungkan dengan Harry dan Ron. Draco tidak membenci mereka berdua aku tahu, tapi sulit bagi mereka untuk bisa bersikap normal satu sama lain.

"Hermione, sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dan Malfoy? Apakah dia menganggumu?" Tanya Ron padaku saat aku hanya memandang kearah jendela dari awal aku duduk di kompartemen ini.

"Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Malfoy." Harry menimpali. Pandanganku tidak beralih dari jendela, aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Jika aku menceritakan sesuatu pada kalian, apakah kalian mau berjanji tidak akan marah padaku atau membenciku selamanya?" Jawabanku membuat mereka tertawa.

"Memangnya apa yang telah kau lakukan Hermione?" Ron nyengir.

"Kalian harus berjanji kepadaku." Jawabku sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan ragu.

"Ya, kami berjanji. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Harry bertanya penuh rasa penasaran.

Aku mengumpulkan seluruh keberanianku untuk mengatakan ini kepada mereka. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka. Aku lelah dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rahasia terlalu lama pada mereka. Semoga mereka bisa mengerti dengan kenyataan ini, tapi bagaimana jika mereka tidak mau menerima ini? Pikirkan saja nanti.

"Draco, dia adalah kekasihku." Setelah aku mengeluarkan kalimat itu, tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening.

Aku menunggu jawaban keluar dari mulut mereka, tapi untuk beberapa menit yang cukup lama mereka masih diam. Mereka tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun, mimik wajah mereka sulit di tebak. Mereka terlalu kaget dengan pernyataanku ini atau bagaimana? Ayolah lebih baik kalian berdua marah padaku sekarang daripada kalian mendiamkan aku seperti ini. Setidaknya katakan apa saja.

Badanku terasa dingin karena takut mereka terlalu marah padaku hingga tidak mau berkata apa-apa padaku. Rasanya aku ingin pergi dari kompartemen ini dan meninggalkan mereka berdua dan memberikan mereka waktu untuk mencerna dengan baik tentang kata-kata yang baru saja meluncur dari mulutku.

"Jadi kau berpacaran dengan Malfoy?" Harry berkata akhirnya, dan aku hanya mengangguk.

" _Well_ , aku sudah menebaknya saat kau mulai dekat dengannya di kelas, walaupun aku tahu kalian dekat karena tugas yang mengharuskan kalian untuk berpasangan. Harus kuakui kalau sikap Malfoy sekarang jauh lebih baik daripada dulu, dan aku tahu sebenarnya dia cukup baik. Dan denganmu Hermione, dia selalu menatapmu dengan tatapan yang lain." Jawab Harry panjang lebar. Ya, Draco menatapku dengan tatapan yang lain aku selalu menerima dengan senang hati tatapan meneduhkan itu, sama seperti tatapan yang selalu kau berikan pada Ginny, walaupun kau tidak pernah mengatakannya aku tahu bahwa kau mencintai Ginny, tapi kau kalah cepat dengan Dean Thomas.

"Jadi? Kau tidak marah padaku?" Aku menatap Harry dengan mata melebar.

"Untuk apa aku marah padamu Hermione, kita semua sudah dewasa, kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Dan selama kau bahagia, aku tidak masalah. Iya kan Ron?" Harry menjelaskan.

Jawaban Harry membuatku tidak bisa berkata-kata, aku tidak percaya bahwa Harry menyetujui hubungan kami, dan akupun tidak menyangka bahwa Harry telah memaafkan kesalahan Draco dimasa lalu. Aku tahu Harry selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untukku, dia ingin aku bahagia, dan dengan Draco bahagiaku sempurna.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka dengan Malfoy, dengan segala kesombongannya itu atau kebanggaannya yang memiliki darah murni."

Aku bisa mengerti bahwa Ron tidak menyukai Draco, Ron mungkin masih sakit hati dengan Draco yang dulu sering menghinanya dengan sebutan rambut merah atau darah murni penghianat. Tapi aku tahu itu semua bukan benar-benar sifat asli Draco, itu semua karena ayahnya yang menginginkan Draco seperti itu. Harus aku akui bahwa Draco sampai sekarang masih memasang wajah sombong miliknya, walaupun tidak separah dulu.

"Yah, tapi mungkin Harry benar. Malfoy sejauh ini sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik walaupun sedikit. Tapi, jika kau memang mencintai Malfoy, apa yang bisa kami lakukan." Jawab Ron sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Aku tersenyum penuh rasa lega, aku tidak menyangga, benar-benar tidak menyangkan akan mendengar jawaban itu dari mereka berdua. Bayanganku tentang reaksi mereka terlalu berlebihan, aku membayangkan bahwa kami akan terjebak dalam argumen panjang tentang hal ini, tapi aku lupa,kita sudah dewasa dan tidak berpikir seperti anak-anak lagi. Mereka mengerti akan keputusanku, dan mereka mau mengerti itu.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Terima kasih karena sudah mau mengerti dengan keputusanku." Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan memeluk mereka bersama.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia." Balas Harry sambil membalas pelukanku.

"Tapi kenapa harus Malfoy? Jika dia melakukan sesuatu padamu aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan dia hidup." Ron menimpali.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

(Normal)

"Draco, apakah kabar itu benar, tentang hubunganmu bersama Granger?" Tanya Theo pada Draco saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju ke Asrama Slytherin sehabis mengerjakan N.E.W.T Transfigurasi.

"Kau jangan mudah terpengaruh dengan kabar burung murahan seperti itu Theo, aku yakin itu tidak benar, aku tahu betul selera Draco. Dan jika Draco bersama Granger, aku yakin dia hanya mempermainkannya saja. Benar begitu kan Draco?" Kekeh Blaise di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak mempermainkannya Blaise, dan asal kalian tahu berita itu benar." Jawab Draco sambil masih terus berjalan dengan tatapan lurus dan datar.

"Draco, apa kau serius? Kau harus ingat Draco, Granger adalah keturunan muggle. Dia itu mud-…." Theo belum sempat mengakhiri kalimatnya,

"Lalu kenapa kalau dia adalah keturunan munggle?" Draco mendorong Theo ke dinding sambil menarik kerah bajunya.

"Jangan pernah sebut kata kotor itu lagi, jangan pernah gunakan kata itu untuk menyebut nama kekasihku." Kata Draco dengan penuh amarah, eksprsinya dingin, cengkraman tangannya di kerah Theo semakin kuat. Bahkan tanganya yang lain sudah mengepal dan siap meninju sahabatnya itu.

"Hey, Draco. Santai saja, Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu." Blaise mencoba melepaskan tangan Draco dari Theo, Blaise tidak ingin melihat kedua sahabatnya berkelahi di depan matanya.

"Ya ampun, kurasa kau lelah karena Trasfigurasi tadi Draco, tenanglah. Dan lepaskan Theo." Draco menggendurkan cengkeramannya pada Theo, namun tatapannya semakin dingin pada Theo.

Draco meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih heran dengan sikap Draco barusan, begitu marah dan terlihat sangat tidak suka saat Theo mengatakan bahwa Hermione adalah keturunan muggle, dan kata-kata hinaan yang seharusnya tidak untuk dikatakan.

Draco berjalan menuju Asrama Slytherin dalam diam, dia tidak suka kekasihnya di beda-bedakan oleh temannya sendiri. Draco ingin Theo maupun Blaise melupakan tentang status darah. Sejujurnya dia tidak pernah suka dengan itu, karena status darah itu, Draco harus menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Hermione selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Tenganglah Theo, Draco mungkin sedang lelah atau kesal. Ayo ke Asrama." Blaise menepuk bahu Theo yang masih bersandar di tembok. Tangan Theo mengepal dan nafasnya kemudian memburu, dia tidak suka sahabatnya sendiri melakukan ini padanya. Apalagi hanya karena seorang gadis keturunan muggle, sahabat Potter dan Si-Rambut-Merah-Miskin-Weasley.

"Kau duluan Blaise." Jawaban Theo seperti desisan. Blaise hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak mengerti dengan sikap kedua sahabatnya saat ini, dan mengikuti kata-kata Theo untuk pergi ke Asrama terlebih dahulu.

Theo tidak ingin Draco memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Hermione Granger, dia ingin Draco memilih gadis lain. Dia tidak suka gadis sok-tahu itu mempengaruhi pikiran Draco. Lihat saja sekarang, Draco berani mendorongnya dengan kasar ke tembok bahkan akan meninju wajahnya. Selama ini Draco tidak pernah seperti itu pada sahabatnya sendiri apa lagi Theo. Pastilah ini efek dari terlalu lama dekat dengan seorang gadis keturunan muggle. Terlihat raut marah diwajah Theo, dia semakin membenci gadis brilliant yang dimiliki Gryffindor itu bahkan kebenciannya semakin bertambah saat dia pertama kali melihat gadis itu dikelas saat mereka baru menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts. Theo punya urusan dengan Draco dan urusan itu terganggu oleh Hermione.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Malam ini Draco sedikit terlambat menuju Aula Besar untuk makan malam. Dia terlalu asik membaca arithmancy hingga lupa bahwa matahari telah kembali ke ufuk barat, tenggelam lebih dari tiga jam yang lalu. Draco berjalan dengan santai sambil salah satu tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku dan tangan yang satunya menarik dasi yang dikenakannya yang tanpa dia sadari masih melingkar di kerahnya.

Langkahnya sampai di ambang pintu megah Aula Besar yang terbuka lebar, acara makan malam sudah di mulai satu jam yang lalu, suara keramaian masih menghiasi Aula Besar, beberapa anak masih berlalu lalang atau sekedar berbincang dengan teman-teman mereka dari Asrama lain. Sebagian besar siswa sudah kembali ke Asrama mereka masing-masing untuk melanjutkan aktivitas mereka,

Tidak ada yang memperhatikan pemuda pirang itu saat dia berjalan menuju meja panjang Asrama Gryffindor bukan ke arah meja Slytherin di ujung kirinya. Matanya menemukan sosok yang dia cari. Gadis dengan rambut ikal yang kali ini dia ikat ke atas membuat kuncir kuda. Tanpa permisi Draco Malfoy langsung duduk di samping Hermione yang berhadapan dengan Harry dan Ron serta Ginny di sisi lainnya.

Hermione langsung menoleh saat merasakan kehadiran orang lain yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Nafas Hermione bercekat, matanya melebar ketika dia mendapati kekasihnya dengan santainya duduk di sampingnya, di karamaian, di saat makan malam di Aula Besar. Apa pria ini gila? Pikir Hermione.

''Hai.'' Dengan santai Draco menyapa Hermione.

''Draco, maksudku Malfoy. Eh, Draco.'' Hermione gugup, dia belum terbiasa memanggil nama depan Draco di depan sahabat-sahabatnya.

''Hermione, kau kenapa?'' Tanya Draco sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

''Mau apa kau disini?'' Jawab Hermione sambil sedikit berbisik ke arah Draco.

''Tentu saja aku mau makan malam. Apakah kalian keberatan jika aku makan disini?'' Tanya Draco kepada Ron dan Harry. Mereka berdua sudah sangat tahu bahwa Draco adalah kekasih Hermione, namun mereka tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Draco Malfoy mau dan berani duduk di meja Asrama Gryffindor bersama mereka.

Jika ini terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu, ini pasti akan membuat seisi Hogwarts akan bertepuk tangan kepada The Golden Trio yang akhirnya akur dengan Draco Malfoy, mungkin mereka berempat akan menjadi sampul utama Daily Prophet. Tentu saja dulu berbeda dengan sekarang, semua kesalahan telah dimaafkan _and hello new life_.

''Tentu saja tidak.'' Jawab Harry sedikit canggung.

''Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau cukup makan untuk mengerjakan arithmancy besok.'' Tatapan Draco tidak lepas dari Hermione, seolah dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lain tapi tidak dapat dia ungkapkan sekarang.

''Aku sudah terlalu banyak makan malam ini Draco. Kau yang harus makan banyak karena kau terlambat datang. Dan semua menu makan malam kita hampir habis'' Hermione menyodorkan satu jus labu dan mengambilkan beberapa potong daging asap dan kentang ke atas piring di depan Draco. "Jadi makanlah." Lanjut Hermione, kemudian pandangannya dia edarkan ke semua penjuru Aula Besar yang hamper kosong dan menyisakkan beberapa siswa untuk menghindari tatapan Draco yang segera akan membuat dirinya terbakar.

Pandangan Hermione sampai pada Ginny yang juga melihat ke arahnya, Hermione membulatkan matanya pada Ginny. "Ginny apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Hermione hanya membuka mulutnya namun tidak ada suara yang keluar, setidaknya itu yang ingin Hermione ucapkan pada Ginny, dan Ginny memberikan isyarat untuk memandang Draco.

Hermione memutar kepalanya 180 derajat ke arah Draco yang duduk tepat di samping kirinya, matanya bertemu dengan mata Draco, untuk sesaat Hermione terkehilangan dirinya dan terjebak dalam tatapan iris kelabu milik Draco yang walaupun dingin tapi memiliki sesuatu yang membuat siapa saja yang menatapnya tenggelam dan tidak ingat apapun.

Draco mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hermione. Dan membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Hermione. "Kau terlihat begitu cantik malam ini." Ini lebih dari sekedar bisikan karena Harry dan Ron langsung menjadi salah tingkah dan merasa malu dengan ulah kekasih sahabatnya itu.

Harum nafas Draco tercium oleh Hermione dan adegan di ranjang rumahnya bersama Draco kembali terulang di pikirannya, sial.

" _Shit Draco, apakah kau menggodaku? Setidaknya jangan didepan sahabat-sahabatku."_ Batin Hermione, wajahnya langsung memerah, Ginny menahan tawa karena menurutnya Hermione terlalu pemalu untuk urusan yang satu ini, cinta.

Melihat perubahan wajah Hermione Draco hanya menyeringai dan kemudian memotong daging asap yang ada didepannya dengan tenang khas Draco. Dia memasukkan potongan daging asap itu kemulutnya dan memakannya dalam diam. Sementara Ron dan Harry diam saja karena tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Bercengkrama dengan Draco Malfoy bukan merupakan keahlian mereka.

"Malfoy, sebenarnya sudah berapa lama kalian melakukan hubungan rahasia ini?" Celetuk Ginny.

"Demi Merlin Gin, aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu." Jawab Hermione sambil melotot ada Ginny.

"Kau Hermione Granger. Kali ini aku bertanya kepada Draco Malfoy." Intrupsi Ginny.

Draco masih dengan tenang memakan hidangan yang tadi di ambilkan oleh kekasihnya, kemudian saat mulutnya sudah tidak lagi mengunyah, dia langsung meminum jus labu yang ada di gelasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama kami menjalin hubungan, yang aku tahu aku hanya ingin dengannya seberapapun lamanya kami bisa bersama. Karena aku cepat sekali merindukannya." Draco kembali menyeringai kepada Hermione. Kali ini Hermione berdiri dari duduknya.

"Permisi sebentar, mungkin aku butuh ke toilet." Hermione berbalik badan dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga dengan perasaan malu, dia ingin meledak. Tak lama Draco pun berdiri dan menyusul Hermione. Tanpa sepengetahuan Draco, dari ujung meja Asrama Slytherin ada yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sejak awal dia duduk di Asrama Gryffindor.

"Jadi benar jika Draco dengan Granger itu." Kata Pansy Parkinson yang juga memperhatikan Draco sama dengan Theodore Nott.

"Memang benar, dan aku tidak suka itu." Jawab Theo dan langsung menenggak habis jus labunya.

"Kau terdengar cemburu, apa kau sebenarnya suka kepada Draco?" Pansy mendengus kepada Theo, tawa Blaise pecah.

"Aku masih normal bodoh." Pandangan Theo pada Pansy langsung berapi-api.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Berita tentang hubungan Draco dan Hermione sudah menyebar ke seantero Hogwarts, beberapa siswa nampak tidak peduli, namun beberapa siswa merasa iri kepada pasangan ini, si gadis dari Asrama Gryffindor yang begitu pintar dan tentu saja cantik dengan pemuda dari Asrama Slytherin yang digilai wanita karena kepintarannya dan juga pesonanya sebagai seeker yang tidak kalah popular dengan Harry. Apalagi keluargannya yang terkenal sangat kaya membuat deretan siswi di Hogwarts tidak suka pada Hermione karena berhasil merebut pangeran impian mereka.

"Ku dengar Hermione Granger berkencan dengan Draco Malfoy." Beberapa siswa perempuan sedang menggosip di lorong saat mereka akan menuju Ruang Rekreasi Asrama mereka, padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

"Itu memang benar, aku sering melihat mereka bersama, bahkan Draco Malfoy sering makan bersama dengannya di meja Gryffindor. Ini konyol kalau mengingat mereka adalah musuh beberapa tahun lalu." Sambung siswi yang lain yang di lihat dari dasinya berasal dari Asrama Hufflepuff.

"Menurutmu apa yang membuat Hermione Granger akhirnya mendapatkan Draco Malfoy?" Saut gadis lainnya yang memiliki rambut sebahu berwarna hitam.

"Kau tahu, Granger adalah gadis terpintar diangkatan kita, mungkin dia membuat ramuan cinta yang kuat untuk memikat hati Malfoy."

"Atau Draco Malfoy hanya ingin mempermainkan Granger karena dia sama murahannya seperti wanita lainnya. Mungkin dia gadis murahan yang gampang untuk diajak tidur. Kau tahu Draco kan? Bahkan hobinya bermain-main dengan gadis sudah terdengar di seluruh Hogwarts. Aku yakin dalam beberapa minggu Granger akan dicampakan olehnya."

"Benar juga, dan apa kau tahu bahwa orang tua Granger meninggal dalam kecelakaan? Dia yatim piatu sekarang. Apa karena itu dia mendekati Draco Malfoy?"

"Maksudmu sekarang dia tidak punya apa-apa dan hampir jatuh miskin kemudian mendekati Draco Malfoy hanya untuk uangnya?"

"Benar sekali. Benar-benar gadis murahan. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia bisa seperti itu."

"Apakah dia juga tidur dengan Draco? Dia mungkin saja menjual tubuhnya untuk uang."

Mereka semua sangat fokus pada obrolan mereka sampai tidak memperhatikan lorong yang mereka lewati dan geroombolan yang berisi 5 siswi dari berbagai Asrama yang berbeda itu berhenti ketika menyadari seseorang yang sedang berpapasan jalan dengannya berhenti ditengah jangan mereka. Mereka kembali melihat jalan didepan mereka dan menemukan Hermione Granger berdiri tepat di depan mereka, Hermione berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka semua. Dan Hermione mendengar semua ucapan mereka yang berhasil mengoyak perasaanya.

Hermione marah dengan ucapan lima siswi itu, dia merasa terhina dengan ucapan mereka. Namun Hermione tidak bisa merespon dengan menghina kembali mereka atau berteriak pada mereka bahwa itu semua tidak benar. Jadi ini yang ada dipikiran siswa Hogwarts tentangnya setelah mengetahui dirinya menjalin hubungan dengan Draco. Mengatakan dia wanita murahan? Mendekati Draco untuk uangnya? Apa mereka semua tidak punya otak? Tentu saja 5 siswi ini tidak punya.

Hermione masih berdiri memandang mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka, nafasnya tidak beraturan. Dia ingin mengatakan kepada gadis-gadis yang dia tahu benar siapa saja nama mereka bahwa apa yang mereka katakan adalah bodoh. Hermione kembali berpikir dan memutuskan untuk diam, karena semakin keras dia mengelah semakin itu terlihat benar.

"Tidak bisakah kalian urus urusan kalian sendiri?" Dari arah belakang Hermione seseorang berbelok dari lorong di ujung kanan, pemuda dengan rambut pirang platina itu muncul dengan tatapan jijik.

Draco juga mendengarkan ucapan segerombolan gadis tidak tahu diri itu, setidaknya dia mendengar menurut mereka Hermione menjual tubuhnya untuk uang. Draco mempercepat langkahnya dan langsung menarik tangan Hermione saat Hermione masih mencerna dengan baik setiap kata dan efek yang ditimbulkan kalimat demi kalimat itu.

Hermione mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat Draco yang secepat kilat menarik tangannya untuk menerobos gerombolan para gadis itu dan menjauh dari sana. Membawanya entah kemana yang jelas ini bukan arah menuju Asrama Gryffindor. Setelah tahu bahwa tidak ada seseorang yang mengikuti Draco menuju ke kamar mandi, ruangan yang pertama kali dia temui di sepanjang lorong ini.

Draco menarik Hermione ke dalam kamar mandi tak berpenghuni yang memiliki banyak bilik didalamnya itu. Draco memutar badan Hermione dengan lembut agar menghadap padanya. Draco menatap lekat-lekat gadis yang ada didepannya, dia tahu Hermione terluka oleh ucapan-ucapan di lorong tadi.

"Kau mengikutiku?" Itulah kata-kata yang dia ucapkan pertama kali.

"Memastikan kau aman sampai asramamu." Jawab Draco masih menggenggam tangan Hermione.

"Aku baik-baik saja Draco, kau lihat kan? Jangan ikuti aku seperti ini." Hermione melepaskan tangannya dari Draco dengan kasar.

"Hermione ada apa denganmu?"

"Ada apa denganku? Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu kepadamu Draco. Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? Kau duduk di meja Asrama Gryffindor beberapa hari belakangan, apakah itu tidak terlihat sangat aneh. Kenapa kau melakukannya. Aku tahu kau merasa canggung bersamaku dan sahabat-sahabatku, seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu." Balas Hermione sambil berteriak kepada Draco.

"Apa maksudmu? Ingat Hermione kita tidak sedang main petak umpet lagi sekarang, aku tidak harus menghindarimu lagi seperti dulu begitu juga sebaliknya. Kau ingin hubungan kita tidak ditutupi, dan aku melakukannya aku berusaha berteman dengan sahabat-sahabatmu, walaupun sepertinya tidak berhasil." Draco berusaha menjelaskan pada Hermione.

"Kau tahu aku sudah berusaha Hermione, karena aku mencintaimu." Sambungnya.

"Apakah bukan karena kau ingin mempermainkanku karena aku wanita murahan yang gampang untuk ditiduri? Dan setelah itu kau tinggalkan aku? Aku anak yatim piatu yang hanya mendekatimu karena uang. Apa kau kasihan padaku karena aku seorang yatim piatu?" Hermione mengeluarkan tawa yang dibuat-bua sambil melibat kedua tanganya didepan dadanya.

" _Hell_ , Hermione, kau percaya kata-kata mereka, jika aku laki-laki brengsek kenapa aku tidak meninggalkanmu dari dulu? Dan perlu ku tegaskan bahwa aku tidak pernah mendekatimu karena kasihan padamu. Kau adalah satu-satunya cintaku." Draco mencoba meraih tangan Hermione dan mengelus punggung tangannya. Hermione menyadari bahwa ucapan gadis-gadis itu bukan apa-apa baginya, itu tidak seperti apa yang mereka katakan, buktinya Hermione tidak pernah sekalipun mendekati Draco hanya karena uang. Dia bersama Draco karena dia memang mencintainya dan Draco adalah bagian dari dirinya sekarang, tanpa Draco, Hermione tak akan sempurna.

"Draco, maafkan aku. Ini keinginanku untuk tidak menyembunyikan hubungan kita. Dan ini yang aku dapatkan. Ini salahku."

"Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Aku pernah mengatakan bahwa kita hanya akan mendengar berita-berita yang terlalu berharga untuk di dengarkan telinga kita. Dan lihat, ini yang kita dapatkan. Kau harus terbiasa dengan itu sekarang, aku yakin beberapa hari lagi mereka sudah bosan menggunjing kita berdua. Apapun yang mereka katakan tentang hubungan kita jangan pernah percaya, karena akupun tidak percaya. Aku lebih percaya kepadamu." Jawab Draco semakin menarik Hermione semakin dekat dengan dirinya. Hermione hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku mencintaimu." Draco mengecup singkat bibir Hermione.

"Apa kau menggodaku?" Hermione menautkan alisnya, dan Draco secara sigap menarik pinggang Hermione agar benar-benar bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya.

"Kurasa begitu Miss Granger. Aku sangat-sangat merindukanmu, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa didepan umum." Draco mulai menciumi leher jenjang Hermione yang selalu menggodanya ketika kekasihnya itu mengikat rambutnya tinggi.

"Mmm," Hermione melenguh dan mendorong Draco secara harus. "Ini kamar mandi anak perempuan Draco, bagaimana kalau ada siswi yang masuk."

"Ini sudah hampir tengah malam tidak akan ada siswi yang akan ke kamar mandi." Draco melumat bibir Hermione dan Hermione membalasnya. Tangan Draco menelusuri rambut kekasihnya dan menarik wajahnya semakin mendekat.

Draco mendorong Hermione hingga punggung Hermione bersandar pada tembok. Draco kembali menciumi leher Hermione, tangan Hermione berada di pundak Draco. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat Draco membuka kancing baju seragam Hermione dan mulai bermain dengan dada Hermione. Tubuh Hermione kemudian menegang.

"Ah, mmm," Desahan Hermione membuat Draco semakin ingin menjelajahi tubuh Hermione. Draco mengangkat salah satu kaki Hermione ke atas bokongnya. Dia kembali menciumi leher Hermione dan tangannya bermain-main di bagian bawah Hermione.

"Ah, ah, ah" Hermione kehilangan nafasnya, permainan Draco benar-benar membuat pikirannya buyar. "Draco, hh, ah, ah, masukan sekarang." Hermione memohon. Dengan sigap Draco menyingkap rok yang di kenakan Hermione, dan dengan satu kali dorongan berhasil memasukkan dirinya ke dalam Hermione.

"Ahh," Hermione meremas rambut Draco, saat dia merasakan sesuatu memasuki bagian sensitifnya, sekujur tubuhnya menegang dan salah satu kakinya masih tertaut rapi diatas bokong Draco. "Ahh, Hermione bisakah kita mulai sekarang." Kata Draco dengan nafas tersengal. "Apakah dari tadi kita belum mulai." Jawab Hermione dengan keringan yang mengucur di lehernya. Draco menggeleng dan menyeringai pada Hermione yang tanpa tidak berdaya, Draco langsung memaju mundurkan dirinya dan meremas bokong Hermione sambil terus mencium bibirnya.

"Mmmm," Desah Hermione diciuman mereka sambil memeluk Draco. "Ah, ah, ah, Draco." Hermione melepaskan ciuman mereka dan kembali kehilangan dirinya, yang ada dipikirannya adalah Draco, Draco, Draco, penyempurna hidupnya, satu-satunya laki-laki yang dia inginkan. Hermione membutuhkan Draco, dia tidak tahu akan jadi apa dia tanpa Draco.

"Ahhh." Desahan panjang itu keluar dari mereka berdua hampir secara bersamaan, Hermione hampir terjatuh dan Draco berhasil menangkapnya, dengan sigap dia memeluk Hermione erat.

"Hermione, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Draco.

"Aku luar biasa baik, hhhaa, bercinta denganmu selalu membuatku merasa lebih baik." Jawab Hermione dengan nafas yang masih tidak beraturan, sambil berusaha berdiri dengan benar, kemudian tangannya ia kalungkan di leher Draco. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya."

"Aku mencintaimu." Draco melumat bibir Hemione dan menggigitnya. "Aku mencintaimu juga." Jawab Hermione setelah Draco melepaskan ciuman mereka, kemudian tersenyum.

Draco memundurkan dirinya dari Hermione dan Hermione langsung menutup matanya saat milik Draco keluar dari tubuh Hermione. Dan terdengar lenguhan kecil dari mulut Hermione. Draco langsung merapikan celana dan bajunya, begitu pula dengan Hermione yang merapikan baju yag roknya yang sekarang kusut karena ulang Draco.

"Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku tidak hanya bermain-main denganmu Hermione." Draco berkata sambil menggenggam tangan Hermione saat mereka selesai merapikan diri dan berjalan bersama menuju asrama mereka masing-masing.

"Datanglah ke Malfoy Manor akhir pekan ini. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada orang tuaku."

TBC

RnR

Please

Holla, saya kembali "lagi". Akhirnya bisa posting chapter 3 juga, dunia ini benar-benar membuat saja tidak bisa berpikir, dan karena kesibukan itu pula aku harus mencari pelarian dan lahirlah chapter 3, setelah beberapa bulan terlupakan. Miane. Selamat membaca, terima kasih untuk review, review adalah semangat saya, terima kasih juga untuk follow dan favorite. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian. Salammm.. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter hanya milik J.K Rowling

(Warning : sudut pandang bergantian antara Hermione dan penulis, OOC, miss typo dan semua kekurangan lainnya. Happy reading. Ide cerita muncul tiba-tiba dari penulis, kritik dan saran terbuka^^)

Chapter 4

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

(Hermione)

Aku tidak salah dengar, Draco berkata bahwa dia akan memperkenalkanku kepada orang tuanya. Walaupun sebenarnya kami sudah saling kenal, setidaknya pada kenyataannya memang begitu. Aku mengenal mereka sebagai mantan pelahap maut, dan mereka mengenalku sebagai Hermione Granger, penyihir keturunan muggle yang tidak seharusnya memiliki kemampuan sihir seperti mereka.

Lagipula Malfoy Manor memiliki kenangan tersendiri bagiku, bagaimana aku bisa lupa bahwa aku pernah di sekap dan di siksa disana oleh bibi Draco, Bellatrix Lestrange. Aku tidak pernah lupa tentang kejadian itu. Aku kembali berpikir bahwa jika bukan Draco yang menolongku waktu itu, mungkin aku sudah mati. Memang tidak ada yang tahu, bahwa Draco ternyata meminta Dobby untuk membawa kami kabur dari Malfoy Manor.

Tapi bukan kejadian itu yang sebenarnya membuatku takut untuk datang kembali ke Malfoy Manor. Aku takut kalau orang tua Draco masih tidak menyukaiku seperti dulu.

''Hermione. Kau belum tidur?'' Ginny memanggil namaku lembut dan bertanya ketika aku masih berpikir dan memandang kelambu ranjangku.

''Belum Gin.'' Jawabku dan berbalik menatap Ginny yang sepertinya baru terjaga dan memandang ke arahku. Aku bangkit dari ranjangku dan menghampir ranjang Ginny.

''Boleh aku tidur denganmu di sini.'' Tanyaku pada Ginny dan Ginny mengangguk.

Aku membaringkan diriku di samping Ginny dan membiarkan tanganku menyangga kepalaku agar aku dan Ginny bisa saling berhadapan.

''Ada apa?'' Tanya Ginny, aku hanya menggeleng.

''Hanya memikirkan sesuatu.'' Jawabku singkat.

''Hal apa yang membuatmu mengganjal sehingga tidak bisa tidur. Ceritakan padaku. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan gadis-gadis yang berkata seenaknya di koridor itu?'' Kata Ginny lagi dan kata-katanya berhasil membuatku menarik nafas panjang.

''Bahkan aku sudah tidak memikirkan tentang masalah itu. Sebenarnya, Draco mengajakku bertemu orang tuanya.'' Aku menggeser posisi tidurku agar aku bisa menatap langit-langit Asrama ini yang tidak tertutup kelambu ranjang Ginny.

''Ke Malfoy Manor?'' Aku hanya mengangguk. ''Lalu dimana letak masalahnya?" Lanjut Ginny.

"Ginny, aku takut mereka tidak menyukaiku, sama seperti dulu saat kita saling bersekutu. Bagaimana jika mereka tidak menyutujui hubunganku dengan Draco?" Jawabku hampir seperti berbisik, takut siswi yang lain mendengar perkataanku pada Ginny karena ini hampir tengah malam dan semua siswi di kamar ini kecuali aku dan Ginny sudah terlelap.

''Aku kira seorang Hermione Granger tidak memiliki rasa takut berlebihan selain dengan nilai Troll.'' Aku tersenyum dengan kata-kata Ginny.

''Bukan begitu Gin. Maksudku, mungkin mereka akan kaget atau bahkan kecewa bahwa gadis yang akan putra mereka kenalkan sebagai kekasihnya adalah aku. Hermione Granger.'' Jawabku lemas. ''Mungkin saja aku bukan gadis yang mereka harapkan untuk menjadi pasangan Draco. Kenapa ini begitu menyebalkan.'' Jawabku lemas, aku kehilangan semangatku.

''Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apakah mereka menyukaimu atau tidak, setidaknya sampai kau bertemu dengan mereka. Aku yakin bahwa mereka sudah melupakan semua peristiwa mengerikan yang pernah terjadi selama ini. '' Ginny menasehatiku sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku. Aku tahu Ginny kadang banyak bicara tapi harus aku akui bahwa dia adalah penasehat yang baik.

Kata-kata Ginny membuatku berpikir bahwa mungkin saja benar mereka sudah melupakan tentang kejadian-kejadian yang kami semua alami selama ini dan dapat menerimaku. Lagipula aku sudah benar-benar melupakan kejadian itu. Atau setidaknya bila mereka masih belum menyukaiku, buatlah mereka menyukaimu Hermione.

''Gin, apakah kau patah hati?" Aku mengubah topik pembicaraan kami, aku bertanya tentang keadaan Ginny saat ini yang aku tahu pasti bahwa dia terluka karena hubungan cintanya dengan Dean Thomas telah berakhir 2 hari yang lalu.

" _Well_ , tidak juga. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa merasakan apapun sekarang Hermione." Aku mengubah posisiku kembali agar kami saling berhadapan.

"Itu artinya kau patah hati."

"Bukan begitu Hermione. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus bersedih atau harus bahagia." Ginny mengerucutkan bibirnya padaku.

"Oh, Harry?" Aku hampir berteriak saat aku menyebutkan nama sahabat laki-lakiku itu.

"Hermione. Kau bisa membangunkan mereka yang sedang tidur." Ginny menengok kearah Parvati dan Lavender yang sepertinya masih tertidur pulas.

"Jadi kau sebenarnya bersyukur karena kau putus dengan Dean karena kau bisa lebih dekat dengan Harry? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya bahwa kau menyukainya selama ini?" Aku berusaha memelankan suaraku, aku sangat antusias dengan ini karena aku tahu bahwa Ginny dan Harry saling menyukai namun mereka tidak pernah mengungkapkannya satu sama lain, waktu mereka selalu salah. Disaat Ginny ingin mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Harry, Cho lebih dulu mendapatkan, dan saat Harry akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Ginny, Dean lebih cepat melakukannya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaanya padaku Hermione." Ginny mengungkapkan keraguannya.

"Dia menyukaimu, percayalah padaku." Aku meyakinkan Ginny.

"Tetap saja aku wanita, dan wanita harus menunggu." Ginny tersenyum padaku, dan akupun ikut tersenyum. Tidak ada kebahagian yang menyenangkan selain melihat mereka berdua bahagia.

''Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan ke Malfoy Manor?'' Ginny bertanya lagi padaku.

''Lusa. Sehari setelah N.E.W.T berakhir.''

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Lusa datang begitu cepat, pagi ini aku, Harry dan Ron berjalan menuju pondok Hagrid. Setelah sarapan Hagrid menghampiri kami dan meminta kami untuk datang ke pondoknya. Untung saja acara untuk pergi ke Malfoy Manor sore hari, jadi aku bisa pergi bersama Harry dan Ron. Hagrid akan memberikan sesuatu pada kami, dan aku harap itu bukan telur naga atau semacamnya.

''Akhirnya, bukankah ini menyenangkan. N.E.W.T sudah berakhir, tinggal menunggu hasil akhir dan kita akan memulai karir kita yang sesungguhnya.'' Ron berkomentar saat kami melewati jalan setapak. Sudah lama kami tidak ke pondok Hagrid karena Hagrid menggabiskan waktu dua minggu untuk bepergian ke Paris dan mengunjungi Madame Maxime.

''Apakah Hagrid sudah ada di pondoknya sekarang?'' Tanyaku pada Harry.

''Kurasa dia ada di sana, aku melihatnya keluar lebih dulu dari Aula besar saat sarapan tadi.'' Jawab Harry. ''Dan ku harap dia tidak membawa sesuatu yang luar biasa ajaib.'' Imbuhnya.

''Mungkin maksudnya luar biasa berbahaya.'' Ron menimpali sambil cekikikan.

Kebiasaan Hagrid yang satu ini memang kurang aku sukai, seperti memelihara atau mungkin berteman dengan makhluk-makhluk aneh. Aku teringat pada Norbeth, naga kecil yang menganggapnya ibu yang akhirnya harus di kirim ke penangkaran naga karena terlalu berbahaya. Jangan lupakan Aragog dan Buckbeak.

''Hay, Harry, Hermione, Ron.'' Sapa Hagrid dengan suara beratnya saat kami tiba di pekarangannya yang luas.

''Hay Hagrid. Bagaimana perjalananmu ke Paris?'' Kataku pada Hagrid.

''Sangat menyenangkan, aku berkeliling beauxbatons dan bertemu banyak sekali keturunan veela yang jangan pernah kau bayangkan kecantikannya.'' Hagrid memutar bola matanya seperti tidak suka pada mereka

''Tapi kurasa kau lebih tertarik pada Madame Maxime.'' Harry meledek Hagrid membuat wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah.

''Lebih baik kita masuk kepondokku, siapa yang mau teh?''

Kami semua masuk ke pondok Hagrid, aku duduk di depan meja yang menghadap ke jendela yang sudah terbuka yang langsung menghadap ke Hogwarts bersama Harry dan Ron.

''Ku dengar kalian mendapat surat dari kementerian sihir. Apakah itu ada urusannya dengan pekerjaan, sebentar lagi kalian akan lulus dan meninggalkan Hogwarts.'' Hagrid bertanya pada kami semua saat teh yang di buatnya sudah dia bagikan di depan meja.

''Ya, kami mendapat surat penawaran pekerjaan dari kementerian, tapi mereka tidak memaksa jika kami tidak mau menerimanya.'' Harry menyesap tehnya.

''Kurasa aku akan mengambilnya. Kapan lagi ada kesempatan untuk menjadi auror tanpa tes.'' Ron sangat antusias dengan ini, awalnya Ron ingin memulai karirnya sebagai pemain quidditch, tapi semua itu sirna ketika surat dari kementerian itu datang untuk kami bertiga yang secara ajaib mendapat tawaran pekerjaan disana tanpa persyaratan khusus. Harry dan Ron sebagai Auror dan aku bisa bekerja di Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir. Kupikir ini ada hubungannya dengan kami bertiga yang telah memenangkan perang, tapi kurasa ini tidak seharusnya terjadi, harusnya mereka tidak mengistimewakan kami.

Aku belum memutuskan apakah aku akan menerimanya atau tidak, aku belum mengatakannya pada Draco, karena aku tidak hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri sekarang. Aku tertarik dengan pekerjaan ini, dan jika aku tidak menerimanya aku tidak tahu apa rencanaku selanjutnya. Aku juga tidak pernah membahas masa depan dengan Draco. Bagaimana kami nantinya, aku belum tahu.

''Bagaimana denganmu Hermione. Apakah kau menerima pekerjaan itu?'' Tanya Harry padaku.

''Aku belum memikirkannya.'' Jawabku singkat. Kami menghabiskan siang di pondok Hagrid, dan sorenya kami pulang ke Asrama Gryffindor. Hagrid memberikan kami masing-masing sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk Menara Eiffel yang dia beli pada seorang muggle di Paris. Ron merasa bingung dan tidak tahu apa fungsi dari benda yang di berikan Hagrid itu, aku dan Harry hanya tertawa.

"Kalian harus memberitahuku apakah fungsi dari benda ini."

Aku kembali ke kamarku, mempersiapkan diri dan mengenakan pakaian yang pantas untuk dikenakan ke Malfoy Manor. Aku memilih warna hitam karena aku tahu Draco akan memakai setelan hitam, sepertinya dia tidak punya pakaian lain selain warna hitam. Aku memakai sepatu high heels berwarna gold dan menguncir setengah rambutku.

''Cantik.'' Ginny berkomentar saat aku sudah siap untuk melenggang ke luar dari asrama dan bertemu Draco di koridor yang kami sudah sepakati untuk bertemu.

''Aku takut merusak ini semua dengan kegugupanku.'' Aku berusaha untuk terlihat tenang sambil memakai kalung pemberian ibuku.

''Semua akan berjalan lancar, sekarang pergilah dan temui pangeranmu.'' Ginny mendorongku untuk keluar dari kamar dan mengantarku ke depan pintu Asrama. Nampaknya semua orang sudah menghilang untuk makan malam di Aula besar hanya tinggal aku dan Ginny di dalam asrama padahal ini masih senja hari.

''Kau yakin tidak ingin makan malam?'' Aku bertanya pada Ginny karena dia memutuskan untuk tetap di dalam Asrama.

''Aku lelah. Hanya ingin berbaring.'' Ginny melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkanku di depan pintu. ''Good Luck, Hermione. Semoga kau menikmati pertemuannya.''

''Kuharap.'' Aku menjawab sambil membalik badanku dan berjalan sepanjang lorong untuk bertemu dengan Draco. Aku membenarkan posisi long coat yang aku kenakan untuk menutupi gaun yang aku pakai sebelum menemukan Draco yang juga sedang berjalan di koridor yang sama denganku.

''Hai.'' Sapanya, salah satu tangannya melingkar di pinggangku dan kami bersiap untuk pergi menuju Malfoy Manor.

''Bagaimana aku kelihatannya.'' Aku khawatir Draco tidak menyukai apa yang aku kenakan, terlebih jika orang tuanya juga tidak menyukainya.

''Bagaimana aku bisa tahu, gaunmu tertutup long coat yang kau pakai. Tapi apapun yang kau kenakan akan tetap saja sama. Terlihat sempurna bagiku '' Jawabnya sambil membimbingku berjalan menuju gerbang Hogwarts, disana kami akan berapparate menuju Malfoy Manor. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia mendapatkan izin untuk meninggalkan Hogwarts. Dia bilang ini adalah kelebihan seorang Malfoy, bernegosiasi. Kami sampai di depan gerbang Hogwarts dan Draco menggandeng tanganku.

''Kau siap?'' Kata Draco padaku.

''Siap tidak siap aku harus siap.'' Jawabku gugup.

''Sayang, kau tidak perlu khawatir dan gugup seperti itu. Kita hanya akan bertemu dengan orang tuaku, bukan akan pergi berburu centaurus.'' Draco tertawa dan mengeratkan genggamanya.

''Aku takut mereka tidak akan menyukaiku.'' Aku mengatakan mimpi burukku selama ini pada Draco, mimpi buruk yang sepertinya mencekikku perlahan.

''Mereka akan menyukaimu'' Draco meyakinkanku, kami berputar sedekit kemudian dan aku merasakan diriku tersedot ke dalam sebuah lubang dan rasanya aku ingin muntah.

Kakiku mendarat di sesuatu yang lain, ini tidak seperti tanah atau jalan beraspal lainnya, ini sedikit hangat. Dan aku menyadari bahwa aku berdiri diatas pasir. Aku berapparate bukan di depan Malfoy Manor tapi sebuah rumah kayu mungil yang menghadap langsung ke sebuah pantai karena samar-samar aku dapat mendengar suara deru ombak.

Aku membalik badanku dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Draco, sebelum menemukan pemandangan yang jarang sekali aku lihat, matahari terbenam dihiasi langit jingga yang indah dengan pantulan-pantulan sinar matahari yang membuat bayangan seperti cermin yang berkilauan diatas air laut. Aku maju beberapa langkah semakin mendekat kearah pantai.

Matahari itu sudah setengah tenggelam namun hangat sinarnya masih dapat aku rasanya, aku tersenyum melihat pemandangan seindah ini. Entah mengapa aku merasa bahagia. "Indah." Kataku lirih.

Aku terlalu menikamti pemandangan didepan mataku ini untuk beberapa meneit. Kesadaranku kembali saat matahari sudah benar-benar hilang dan menyisakan gelap namun langsung digantikan oleh sinar bulan. Aku tidak tahu ada dimana sekarang, dan sangat jelas sekali aku tidak sedang di Malfoy Manor. Atau aku akan bertemu dengan orang tua Draco ditempat ini? Aku perlu penjelasan.

"Draco, kita dimana?" Tanyaku saat mendapatinya sudah berdiri disampingku.

"Di sebuah villa." Jawabnya sambil menatapku.

"Jadi, kita akan bertemu orang tuamu disini?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak ada orang tuaku Hermione, mereka tidak akan datang kesini." Draco menyeringai padaku, dan secara otomatis aku mengangkat alisku.

"Kau membohongiku? Kau berkata akan memperkenalku pada orang tuamu tapi nyatanya kau malah membawaku kemari. Kau tidak tahu aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkan hari ini, dan kau ternyata hanya membohongi." Aku berteriak pada Draco dan mundur beberapa langkah dari Draco dan berjongkok untuk melepaskan sepatuku dan melemparkannya sembarangan, aku memeluk lututku sambil menenggelamkan wajah pada sela-sela lututku, aku marah dan lega disaat yang bersamaan, rasanya aku ingin menangis.

"Hey, hey Hermione." Draco ikut berjongkok didepanku sambil tertawa puas, dia selalu merasa bahagia ketika melihat aku marah dan kesal. "Aku tidak membohongimu." Sambungnya lagi sambil mengelus pucuk kepalaku.

"Aku membencimu Draco Malfoy." Kataku masih tidak menunjukkan wajahku.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali. Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu Hermione. Aku memang akan membawamu ke Malfoy Manor untuk bertemu dengan orang tuaku kalau mereka tidak pergi mendadak karena teman ayahku sakit dan mereka harus menjenguknya sekarang. Kita bisa ganti hari pertemuannya." Draco menjelaskannya padaku, aku mendongakkan kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?" Aku sedikit ragu padanya, aku ingin mendengar penjelasannya bahwa dia tidak sedang berbohong dan seenaknya membawaku kabur dari Hogwarts.

"Karena mereka baru memberitahuku hari ini, pagi tadi aku mendapat surat dari orang tuaku, mereka harus pergi ke St. Mungo malam ini. Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu setelah sarapan, tapi aku tidak melihat keberadaanmu bersama Potter dan Weasley sampai siang tadi. Jadi, kuputuskan kenapa tidak kita manfaatkan saja kesempatan ini, lagipula aku sudah meminta izin pada Proffesor McGonagall. Walaupun hanya sampai pukul 11 malam." Draco menjelaskannya padaku dan mengangkat tangannya ketika sesekali aku ingin menyela ucapannya.

"Kita manfaatkan kesempatan ini? Kurasa kau yang memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Tapi syukurlah aku sedikit lega tidak jadi bertemu orang tuamu hari ini." Jawabku lemas dan bersyukur sambil menjatuhkan diriku agar duduk diatas paris yang hangat.

"Kalau kau belum siap kenapa kau tidak menolak ajakanku?" Draco ikut duduk di atas pasir bersamaku.

"Karena kau memintanya." Aku memandang kearah Draco, dan Draco tersenyum.

Draco mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, kali ini aku tidak menutup mataku ketika iris kelabu itu sangat dekat dihadapanku, namun akhirnya aku menyerah dan aku menutup mata saat kurasakan harus nafas Draco menerpa wajahku, hidupnya menempel pada hidungku dan bibirnya dengan perlahan menelurusi bibirku dan akhirnya dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku, cukup lama.

Tangannya menusuri wajahku dan dia memundurkan wajahnya dari wajahku. Tanganya mengelus pipiku dan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari tatapanku.

"Apakah mencintaimu adalah sebuah kesalahan, salahlah jika aku mencintai Hermione?" Draco berkata begitu padaku, aku tidak tahu mengapa dia menanyakan pertanyaan itu padaku. Aku sedikit membulatkan mataku dan mencoba menjawab pertanyaanya yang kelewat membingungkan.

"Tidak ada yang salah dalam cinta." Aku meyakinkannya.

"Setiap hari aku jatuh cinta dan jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama dan itu adalah kau." Lanjut Draco.

Aku mengambil tangannya yang masih menempel pada pipiku dan menggenggamnya.

"Jika menurutmu mencintaku adalah kesalahan, maka bagiku mencintaimu juga sebuah kesalahan, kesalahan terbaik yang pernah aku lakukan. Jatuh cinta padamu. Draco Malfoy." Aku tersenyum setelah mengakhiri kata-kataku, apakah aku terlihat seperti remaja yang sedang di mabuk cinta? Kurasa.

Aku kembali menatap rumah mungil yang ada di belakang kami yang Draco katakan sebagai villa pribadinya.

"Jadi, apa ini." Tanyaku lagi.

"Villa pribadiku, orang tuaku memberikannya padaku saat aku berumur 16 tahun." Jawabnya singkat.

"Hah, kau mendapatkan sebuah villa untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu yang ke 16 tahun?" Aku melongo dan merasa tidak percaya. Tapi dia adalah Draco Malfoy, pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy yang jangan kau tanyakan total kekayaannya.

Draco tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, dia berdiri dan membersihkan setelannya yang tertempel banyak pasir. "Apa kau tidak ingin masuk kedalam?" Draco mengulurkan tangannya dan aku menerimanya. Draco menarik tanganku dan membantuku berdiri.

Aku menenteng sepatuku dan berjalan beriringan dengan Draco memasuki villa itu, kami sampai di depan pintu kayu coklat yang mengingatkanku pada salah satu pintu di The Burrow. Draco mengambil tongkatnya dan mengayunkannya pada pintu itu, dan pintu itu terbuka lebar.

Kami memasuki ruangan yang cukup besar dan gelap, Draco meraba dinding di sebelah kanannya untuk menyalakan saklar lampu, dan seketika ruangan ini mulai bercahaya, cahaya dari bohlam berwarna jingga yang sama dengan warna sinar matahari terbenam yang baru saja aku lihat. Api dari perapian mulai membara dan debu-debu tipis yang menempel diruangan ini hilang saat Draco mengayunkan tongkatnya dan aku mengamati seisi ruangan ini. Arsitekturnya begitu sederhana, rumah mungil yang terbuat dari kayu, namun sangat nyaman dan hangat.

Villa ini memiliki 2 buah kamar dan ruangan keluarga super besar atau seperti itulah yang aku lihat sekarang, dan kami berdua berada di ruangan itu. Aku melangkah menuju sofa yang nyaman yang bertengger di depan perapian.

"Villa ini tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup nyaman." Draco bergumam sambil mengikutiku duduk di Sofa.

"Aku menyukainya." Jawabku.

Aku melepaskan long coat yang aku kenakan untuk melindungiku dari dinginnya malam, dan menyampirkannya di kepala sofa kemudian menggulung rambutku ke atas. Dan kemudian Draco memberikanku sebuah selimut yang cukup besar. Awalnya aku bingung untuk apa selimut ini, aku tidak sedang kedinginan karena Draco baru saja menyalakan api di perapian. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian aku tahu untuk apa selimut yang Draco berikan padaku.

Kami duduk di sebuah ayunan yang cukup untuk kami berdua duduki, aku melihat ayunan itu saat kami berdua memasuki villa rumah ini. Aku bersandar pada dada Draco dan Draco memainkan rambutku, kami berdua berada di bawah selimut sambil menikmati pemandangan pantai dan langit malam yang penuh bintang dihiasi suara deru ombak.

"Draco, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Aku memulai percakapan setelah hening cukup lama. Kurasa ini saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan akan kemana kita nantinya setelah lulus dari Hogwarts.

"Katakan saja Hermione."Balas Draco dan tangannya kini berada dipundakku dan mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

" _Well_ , aku mendapat surat dari Kementerian Sihir beberapa hari lalu. Aku mendapat tawaran pekerjaan di sana tepatnya di Departemen Pelaksaan Hukum Sihir." Jawabku.

"Lalu?" Balas Draco.

"Lalu? Aku tertarik dengan pekerjaan ini, dan ingin menerimanya." Lanjutku.

"Kalau begitu terima saja, apakah ada sesuatu?" Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan Draco melihat ke arahku.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa rencanamu setelah ini? Kau terlihat santai tentang masa depanmu sendiri." Jawabku sambil membulatkan mata.

"Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku, sebenarnya aku sudah mengajukan lamaran di Kementerian Sihir, Departemen Hubungan Sihir Internasional. Kau membuatku iri karena tidak harus mendaftar dan sudah langsung di terima." Draco merucutkan bibirnya.

"Draco, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu." Aku mencium bibirnya singkat.

"Apa aku harus merucutkan bibirku terus agar kau bisa sering-sering menciumku?" Balasnya, dan aku tertawa. "Kau bilang aku terlihat santai tentang masa depan, mmm." Draco pura-pura berpikir. "Untuk apa aku memikirkan masa depan kalau masa depanku sudah berada di depan mataku." Dan dia memandangku sambil menyeringai.

"Kau menggodaku?" Aku menaikkan alisku. "Tidak." Jawabnya.

"Kau memang makhluk menyebalkan." Balasku. "Dan aku terperangkap bersamamu saat ini dibawah selimut ini"

"Kau akan terperangkap selamanya denganku Hermione Granger." Bisik Draco sambil berusaha mencium pipiku, dan aku mendorongnya saat teringat mungkin saja ini sudah lewat dari pukul 11 malam.

"Sudah pukul berapa ini Draco? Kau bilang kita hanya diizinkan sampai pukul 11 malam." Aku menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kami berdua dan berdiri dari ayunan dan kembali masuk ke dalam villa karena sepertinya aku melihat jam bertengger di atas meja di dekat perapian.

Pukul 10 kurang 15 dan sepertinya sekarang kami harus kembali ke Hogwarts. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan sebuah lukisan di dinding di salah satu sudut ruangan ini saat aku masuk tadi, sebuah lukisan yang menggambarkan 4 orang yang sedang tersenyum bahagia sambil berangkulan satu sama lain. Itu lukisan Draco bersama teman-temannya, mereka sedang tertawa lepas dan aku menyukai tawa manis Draco. Aku mengenal 2 orang anak laki-laki lainnya di dalam lukisan itu, Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott mereka adalah sahabat dan teman satu asrama Draco. Tapi aku tidak mengenal perempuan yang ada di sebelah kiri Draco yang terlihat begitu cantik dan membuat aku terpesona dengan senyumannya. Dia memiliki rambut gelap bergelombang dan terlihat pucat dilukisan, sama seperti Draco.

"Ayo Hermione kita pergi." Draco menghampiriku dan memberikan long coat coklat milikku. Draco berlutut didepanku untuk memakaikanku sepatu, Draco mengangkat kaki kiriku dan memakaikan heels milikku. Aku menunduk untuk melihat kegiatan Draco.

"Draco siapa gadis yang dilukisan itu bersamamu?" Tanyaku pada Draco. Pertanyaanku membuat Draco berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya memakaikanku sepatu.

"Gadis itu?" Draco mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat lukisan yang aku maksud. "Gadis itu, dia Chloe Nott. Dia sepupu Theo, kami berteman baik. Lukisan ini diambil saat pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan tempat ini. Kami semua berkumpul dan menginap disini, yah, bersenang-senang bersama. Lalu satu tahun kemudian di tanggal yang sama, Chloe meninggal, dia bunuh diri, dan dia adalah seorang Squib." Saat Draco mengakhiri kalimatnya, ada perasaan bersalah yang menyalari hatiku. Tidak ada yang bahagia ketika teman baiknya meninggal.

"Draco maafkan aku." Aku berusaha meminta maaf pada Draco.

"Tak perlu minta maaf." Balasnya, pandangannya tidak lepas dari lukisan di depan kami. "Dia cantik sekali." Lanjutku.

Kami berapparate langsung dari depan lukisan itu setelah Draco memastikan villa pribadinya sudah terkunci dan semua lampu sudah di matikan. Dan kami kembali lagi ke Hogwarts.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

(Normal)

Pengumuman kelulusan siswa kelas 7 di umumkan pada hari jum'at, tepatnya dua minggu setelah pelaksaan N.E.W.T. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa hasil dari N.E.W.T diumumkan cukup lama. Semua siswa tingkat 7 berkumpul di Aula Besar untuk menghadiri ucapara kelulusan, semua siswa memakai seragam mereka ditambah jubah yang mewakili masing-masing Asrama. Tidak ada 4 meja panjang yang selalu menghiasi Aula Besar, semua siswa berdiri dan berbaris sesuatu asrama mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Proffesor McGonagall selaku kepala sekolah Hogwarts membuka suara. "Hari ini adalah hari besar untuk kalian, hari ini adalah Hari Kelulusan kalian. Selama kalian menempuh pendidikan selama 7 tahun di Hogwarts, tentu saja banyak peristiwa luar biasa yang kita semua alami. Kuharap entah itu ilmu atau pengalaman yang kalian dapat di Hogwarts dapat membuat kalian belajar dan tentu saja dapat kalian terapkan dimanapun kalian berada. Buatlah diri kalian bermanfaat." Proffesor McGonagall berenti sejenak untuk membuka gulungan perkamen dan kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dan saat yang mendebarkan bagi kita, akanku umumkan siapa saja yang lulus N.E.W.T yang itu artinya kalian juga lulus dari Hogwarts. Dengan ini aku umumkan bahwa seluruh siswa tingkat 7 lulus dengan nilai yang cukup memuaskan." Semua siswa tingkat 7 bertepuk tangan, membuat suara bergerumuh di dalam Aula Besar, mereka semua tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia mereka. "Berada di tingkat pertama dengan seluruh nilai Outstanding di setiap mata pelajaran. Draco Lucius Malfoy." Semua siswa dari seluruh asrama memberi selamat kepada Draco dengan bertepuk tangan namun ada beberapa siswa yang tidak percaya dengan pencapaian Draco ini.

"Hermione bahkan bisa dia kalahkan." Ron berbisik kepada Harry, sementara Hermione hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil membatin, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak menjadi lulusan terbaik pertama sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Selamat untuk kalian semua. Semoga setelah ini kalian mendapat pekerjaan impian kalian, atau setidaknya pekerjaan yang layak. Ah tambahan, tidak akan ada pesta perayaan kelulusan dalam bentuk apapun yang akan di selenggarakan Hogwarts." Semua siswa mengungkapkan rasa kekecewaan mereka, terdengar suara "Huuu." Bahkan suara "Ini tidak adil." Dan kalimat kekecewaan lainnya, mereka ingin ada pesta kelulusan seperti pada perayaan Yule Ball, bahkan beberapa siswa mengusulkannya langsung pada Proffesor McGonagall namun sepertinya Proffesor McGonagall tidak menyutui dengan ide itu.

"Dan silahkan berbaris dengan rapi, karena hasil ujian kalian dan sertifikat kelulusan menanti kalian."

Semua siswa tingkat 7 berbaris dengan rapi, satu persatu murid mulai menaikki podium dan menerima sertifikat kelulusan serta jabat tangan dari kepala sekolah dan proffesor-proffesor yang selama ini telah mengajar mereka.

Setelah acara kelulusan berakhir, seluruh siswa merayakan kelulusannya dengan berkumpul di halaman hogwarts sambil tertawa dan berbincang-bincang dengan teman-teman satu baya mereka yang hari ini merayakan hari kelulusan bersama.

Hermione, Harry dan Ron saling berpelukan, mereka merasa bahagia karena sebentar lagi hidup mereka yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai. Petualangan baru menanti mereka bertiga.

"Aku akan merindukan sekolah." Ungkap Hermione memandang kastil megah itu.

"Dan aku akan bahagia karena tidak harus bertemu berbagai mata pelajara yang membuatku pusing." Timbal Ron. "Ron, Hermione, aku permisi sebentar." Harry menghampiri Ginny yang sedang berbincang dengan Luna Lovegood.

"Ron, aku juga permisi sebentar." Hermione meninggalkan Ron saat dia melihat Draco baru saja memasuki halaman hogwarts. Sementara Ron mengangkat bahunya setelah ditinggalkan oleh kedua sahabatnya.

Hermione menghampiri Draco yang tengah berjalan seorang diri yang baru saja melewati gerbang yang menghubungan koridor di depan gerbang Aula Besar dengan Halaman Hogwarts. Hermione melempar senyum manisnya pada Draco dan langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Peringkat satu hah?" Hermione mengangkat alisnya setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Draco.

"Maafkan aku Miss Granger, aku mengalahkanmu." Draco menyeringai pada Hermione. "Dan coba tebak siapa yang menerima surat penerimaan dari Kementerian Sihir?" Hermione membulatkan matanya dan menutupi mulutnya yang menganga dengan telapak tangannya karena terlalu bahagia.

"Kau diterima bekerja di kementerian?" Hermione hampir berteriak saat mengatakannya. Draco hanya mengangguk.

Dan Hermione memeluk Draco sekali lagi, merasa bahagia sekaligus bangga dengan Draco. Sekarang dia tidak perlu khawatir bagaimana dia menjalani hari esok bersama kekasihnya. Seakan masa depannya sudah diatur sedemikian sangat kebetulan dan terencana.

"Kapan kau akan ke kementerian?" Tanya Draco.

"Hari senin, aku akan bertemu dengan Kepala Departemen Pelaksaan Hukum Sihir." Jawab Hermione.

"Aku juga ada janji yang sama dengan Kepala Departemen Sihir Internasional. Berangkatlah bersamaku." Balas Draco.

"Baiklah Mister Malfoy. Jangan lupa Harry dan Ron juga akan ada di pertemuan yang sama denganku."

"Ok. Kita berangkat berempat." Tangan Draco melingkar di bahu Hermione dan salah satu tangannya dia masukkan de dalam saku celananya.

"Hay Draco." Seseorang berteriak pada Draco dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hay Blaise." Balas Draco melepaskan pelukannya pada Hermione dan berjabat tangan dengan Blaise dan berpelukan khas laki-laki.

"Kau mengalahkan Granger dan menjadi peringkat satu hah?" Sambung Blaise lagi, dari nada bicara Blaise, Hermione langsung mengetahui karakter pria berkulit hitam itu, dia sangat ramah dan bersahabat.

"Blaise, jika kau berusaha lebih keras lagi, mungkin kau yang ada di peringkat pertama. Tapi sayangnya itu hanya ada di mimpimu." Balas Draco sambil menyeringai kepada Blaise.

"Draco." Theodore Nott menghampiri mereka bertiga dan memeluk secara bersamaan kedua sahabatanya di susul memukul lengan mereka berdua.

"Kapan kau akan pergi ke Itali." Draco berkata pada Theo, nampaknya Draco sudah melupakan kejadian yang hampir membuat dirinya dan Theo bertengkar di koridor pada saat awal pelaksaan N.E.W.T.

"Minggu ini. Dan karena Proffesor McGonagall begitu payah karena tidak mengadakan pesta kelulusan untuk kita, kuputuskan untuk membuat pesta kelulusan kita sendiri. Datanglah sabtu malam ini kerumahku Draco, aku mengundang semua siswa Slytherin tingkat 7." Blaise sangat antusias dengan pesta ini.

"Kau juga diundang Granger. Datanglah bersama Draco, kau teman kami sekarang." Sambung Theo sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, aku usahakan agar datang ke pestamu." Balas Hermione.

Theo terlihat mulai membuka diri untuk menerima Hermione sebagai kekasih Draco, setidaknya itu yang terlihat di mata Draco dan Blaise. Mereka tidak tahu apa rencana Theo yang sudah dia rencakan untuk Draco dan Hermione. Dia ingin menghancurkan hubungan mereka berdua.

TBC

RnR

Please

Timpuk saya readers, lagi-lagi telat update. (#pasangpuppyeyes). Sorry.

Saya update lagi, makasih untuk readers yang udah baca fic saya ini. Kritik saran terbuka kok. Jangan lupa review . Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk follow dan favorite. Tetap ikuti terus ceritanya. ^^

Balasan review

Staecia : Iya ini udah lanjut lagi kok. Selamat membaca ya.

ChintyaRosita : Iya udah lanjut lagi fic nya. Selamat membaca.

AoKeisatsukan : Makasih semangatnya. Gak akan pernah pantang mundur. xD

ViscaBri : Makasih pujiannya. Semangat kok nulisnya, cuma kadang gak ada waktu. Hee

Uchiha Cullen738 : Hermione gak percaya kok cuma sakit hati aja. Hehe. Semoga aja Draco tetep ingat janjinya sama Hermione, takutnya khilap dia. Konflik? Tunggu saja next chapter. Heee

Chika nate granger : Aku juga mau diajak ke Malfoy Manor sama Draco. WKWK. Makasih semangatnya dan udah review.

Abel : Makasih udah suka sama ceritanya

Riska662 : Ini udah lanjut lagi. Hehe

Swift : maaf ya gak jadi ketemu sama ortu Draco Hermione nya. Mungkin kapan-kapan bisa ketemu. Hehe. Makasih udah review.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter hanya milik J.K Rowling

(Warning : sudut pandang bergantian, OOC, miss typo. Ide cerita muncul tiba-tiba dari penulis, kritik dan saran terbuka. Happy reading.)

Chapter 5

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

(Normal)

Bunyi bruk keras terdengar ketika Draco menurunkan koper yang di genggamnya ke lantai kayu teras rumah Hermione. Draco menoleh kembali ke sebuah taxi yang telah mengantarnya dan Hermine dari King's Cross dan membantu mereka berdua membawa koper-koper super besar dan berat milik mereka berdua yang berisi barang-barang mereka dari Hogwarts.

Setelah acara kelulusan jum'at lalu, semua lulusan Hogwarts sibuk mengemas barang-barang mereka masing-masing, dan sabtu pagi dengan diantar oleh Hagrid mereka menuju Stasiun Hogsmeade. Hagrid menitihkan air mata ketika mengantar mereka semua ke Stasiun, sekitar lebih dari 7 tahun yang lalu Hagrid menjemput mereka dan sekarang dia harus mengantarkan mereka untuk kembali ke keluarga mereka masing-masing ditempat yang sama.

"Hagrid, ini bukan perpisahan kan? Aku akan sering mengunjungimu." Harry memeluk Hagrid saat sahabatnya itu tidak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kau akan sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, kau mungkin saja akan melupakanku." Jawab Hagrid hampir meledak.

"Tentu kami tidak akan melupakanmu Hagrid. Dan, terima kasih untuk segalanya." Hermione berusaha menenangkan Hagrid.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Hermione, aku tidak pernah membuat sesuatu yang menakjubkan hingga kau harus berterima kasih. Kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis?" Hagrid tertawa di sela-sela air matanya yang masih berlinang membasahi jenggotnya yang seperti semak belukar itu.

Bunyi lokomotif Hogwarts Express membuat Hermione, Ron dan Harry menoleh pada kepulan asap diatas cerobong asap diujung rentetan panjang gerbong Hogwarts Express.

"Kami harus pergi Hagrid." Harry memeluk Hagrid sekali lagi.

"Kami akan merindukanmu." Timbal Ron.

Mereka bertiga melambaikan tangan pada Hagrid sambil berlari menuju pintu Hogwarts Express yang sebentar lagi akan menutup. Dari kejauhan mereka melihat Hagrid mengusap air matanya dan membalas lambaian tangan mereka.

Hermione duduk di kompartemen yang sama dengan Draco, satu kompartemen masih terlalu luas untuk ditempati mereka berdua, namun Harry dan Ron tidak ingin bergabung dengan mereka berdua dan memilih satu kompartemen dengan Ginny.

"Aku akan merindukan tempat ini." Gumam Hermione di depan jendela sambil memandang kastil megah yang dulu menjadi rumah keduanya saat Hogwarts Express mulai meninggalkan stasiun.

Semua kenangan Hermione tertinggal di dalamnya, terasa begitu berat rasanya bagi Hermione dan siapapun yang pernah mengukir kenangan didalam kastil itu untuk meninggalkan Hogwarts. Semua akan kembali ke rumah, ya rumah, seharusnya dia akan pulang ke rumah dengan di sambut dengan pelukan dan ucapan selamat dari kedua orang tuanya. Tapi semua itu tidak akan terjadi. Dia tidak menginginkan kehampanaan yang menyapanya setibanya dirumah mungilnya yang kini sudah tidak ada kehangatan didalamnya.

"Malam ini aku menginap dirumahmu." Hermione memalingkan wajahnya pada Draco saat kekasihnya itu selesai berbicara.

Tentu saja Draco memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Hermione yang awalnya berbinar menjadi mendung. Draco mengerti bahwa Hermione akan merasa sangat kesepian saat tiba dirumah nanti, tidak akan ada orang yang akan menyapanya.

Hermione menolak ajakan Draco untuk berapparate dari King's Cross menuju rumahnya, Hermione pikir itu terlalu beresiko untuk dilihat para muggles, dan melihat koper mereka yang begitu banyak, berapparate satu kali tidaklah cukup. Lagi pula Hermione ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Makam orang tuanya.

Taxi itu yang akhirnya mengantarkan mereka berdua beserta koper-koper mereka ke rumah Hermione setelah pergi ke makam orang tua Hermione. Hermione selesai membayar taxi dan menyusul Draco yang masih berdiri menunggunya diteras. Dia kembali berkutat dengan isi tasnya untuk menemukan kunci pintu rumahnya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk menemukannya. Hermione memasukkan kunci itu pada lubang kunci, memutar gagangnya sebelum pintu itu terbuka lebar dengan sekali dorongan.

"Sudah cukup dengan semua ini." Draco mengayunkan tongkat pada koper-koper mereka dan memindahkan semuanya dengan cepat ke dalam ruang tamu.

"Draco! Apa yang kau lakukan." Hermione menarik Draco masuk kedalam rumahnya dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya, memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan Draco. "Kau tahu kan? Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan bisa membuat kita dalam masalah." Seketika Hermione langsung menutup pintunya kembali.

"Kita tidak akan masuk Azkaban hanya karena menggunakan sihir diluar sekolah, lagipula kita bukan penyihir dibawah umur." Draco pergi meninggalkan Hermione yang siap akan membela diri dan memilih berjalan keruang tengah dan menjatuhkan dirinya pada sofa nyaman diruangan itu.

Hermione hanya menggeleng atas kelakuan kekasihnya itu sambil berjalan mengikutinya ke ruang tengah, dia memang saat ahli membuat orang lain naik darah.

"Lagi pula kita sudah lulus." Sambung Draco sambil tidur terlentang disofa itu.

"Aku tahu, tapi kita bisa terlihat muggles. Apa kau tidak memikirikan tentang keberadaan kita? Bagaimana kalau mereka semua melihat apa yang kau lakukan dan identitas kita mulai diketahui muggles. Kau harus mengerti itu Draco, jika muggles tahu, bukan hanya kita yang akan terkena masalah. Penyihir lain juga. Bahkan kementrian juga." Draco melipat tangan dibawah kepalanya sebagai penyangga.

"Apa kau sedang memberikan kuliah padaku. Semua penyihir tahu peraturan itu Hermione. Berhentilah menjadi cerewet." Jawab Draco sambil memejamkan matanya. "Aku mau tidur." Lanjutnya.

"Kau hanya menyusahkanku saja. Harusnya aku tidak mengijinkanmu menginap dirumahku." Jawab Hermione sambil mendengus, Draco hanya menyeringai membuat Hermione semakin kesal dengan kelakuannya.

Hermione meninggalkan Draco yang tidur di sofa dan kembali ke ruang tamu untuk membawa koper miliknya ke kamarnya dengan sihir dan meninggalkan milik Draco tetap disana. Hermione mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos berlengan pendek dan celana yang tidak kalah pendek untuk memudahkan dirinya membereskan barang-barang bawaannya sekaligus rumahnya yang kelihatan sudah berdebu tebal.

Dia mulai dari kamarnya, memindahkan baju-bajunya kelemari dan menyusun buku-bukunya dirak dan mengganti seprei ranjangnya yang sudah mulai kecoklatan karena tertutup debu. Kini Hermione beralih ke dapur, ruang makan dan terakhir ke ruang tengah dan masih menemukan kekasihkan tidur dalam posisi yang sama padahal sudah sekitas 2 jam Hermione meninggalkannya untuk membersihkan rumahnya.

Radio kecil diujung meja menarik Hermione untuk menyalakannya. Lagipula ini terlalu sepi, dan Hermione membutuhkan sedikit musik untuk menyemangatinya membersikan rumah. Dia menyalakan tombol On pada radio itu dan suara seorang penyiar menyapanya.

"Sebuah lagu dari Maroon 5, Sugar, akan menemani siang anda yang butuh sedikit kesegaran." Lagu Sugar milik Maroon 5 mulai berputar dan Hermione membesarkan volumenya, tidak peduli bahwa Draco masih tertidur diruangan itu. Beberapa kali Hermione sempat mendengarkan lagu ini, jadi dia sudah tahu sedikit tentang liriknya.

Sambil mendengarkan lagu yang diputar diradio itu Hermione kembali mengambil kain lapnya dan mengelap debu-debu yang menempel pada perabotan rumahnya. Hermione sedikit menggoyangkan badannya, sambil mengikuti irama lagu itu.

Mendengar suara gaduh di sekitarnya, Draco mulai merasa terusik, perlahan dia membuka matanya. Dengan gusar dia bangkit dari sofa dan duduk sambil melihat disekitarnya. Pandangannya langsung menemukan kekasihnya yang sedang membersihkan meja di depannya sambil menggoyangkan pinggangnya.

Draco memperhatikan lekuk tubuh Hermione yang terlihat jelas dengan kaos dan celena pendek yang dia kenakannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Hermione masih terus menari saat mengetahui Draco sedang memperhatikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Draco, padahal dia jelas melihat kekasihnya sedang bersih-bersih, dengan menampilkan tubuhnya yang indah dan menggoda Draco untuk menariknya ke sofa.

"Matikan musiknya, itu menganggu tidur siangku." Lanjut Draco.

"Ini menyenangkan Draco. _Sugar, yes please. Won't you come and put it down on me_." Jawab Hermione sambil terus menari semakin tidak jelas didepan Draco dan dia sekarang malah menyanyi. Hermione tersenyum pada Draco dan menarik tangan kekasihnya untuk berdiri bersamanya menikmati musik. " _I'm right here, cause I need, little love and little sympathy_."

Awalnya Draco tidak ingin bergabung dengan kekasihnya, namun tiba-tiba Draco tertawa mendengar lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Hermione. Dia kemudian berdiri dan mengikuti Hermione menggoyangkan badannya, tanganya berada di pingang Hermione dan mereka berdua mulai menari mengikuti irama lagu.

Draco tahu ini konyol, tapi ini menyenangkan, melihat kekasihnya tertawa bahagia membuat hatinya juga bahagia. Hidupnya akan berjalan sempurna pikirnya, dia sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan, memiliki kekasih yang brilliant, cantik dan sexy, harta yang melimpah walaupun dia tidak harus bekerja. Apa lagi yang kurang?

Draco menangkup wajah Hermione dan menciumnya, Draco memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hermione dan mendorong lidah Hermione. Tangan Hermione meraba dada Draco dan dapat merasakan dada bidang miliknya walau tersembunyi dibalik seragam. Hermione dan Draco saling melumat lidah mereka dengan bergairah diringi backsound Sugar milik Maroon 5. Hermione mulai membuka kancing baju Draco dengan gusar dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Dada bidang Draco mulai terekpose tanpa seragamnya. Hermione beralir ke dada bidang Draco dan menciuminya.

"Tidak sabar Miss Granger?" Kata Draco saat Hermione berjongkok di depan pusarnya.

" _Shut up_ Malfoy." Hermione bangkit dan mendorong Draco hingga terduduk di sofa dan Hermione duduk diatas Draco sambil kembali mencium bibir kekasihnya. Draco tersenyum disela ciuman mereka melihat kelakuan Hermione.

Draco melepaskan kaos dan celana yang dikenakan Hermione dengan susah payah dan melemparkan ke belakang Hermione, kini Hermione berada diatas Draco dengan hanya memakai _underware_. Draco mulai dengan meremas dada Hermione sambil mencium dan menghisap lehernya. Hermione mendesah kecil. "mmm…"

Tangan Draco membuka bra milik Hermione yang telah menganggu kegiatannya. Dengan perlahan dia membuka bra milik Hermione dan langsung memasukkan puting Hermione yang sudah mengeras ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ah, ah, mmm." Hermione mendesah semakin kencang, mereka tidak peduli dengan lagu backsound mereka yang sudah berganti lagu yang sama sekali mereka tidak ketahui.

Perlahan tangan Draco menyelinap dibalik celana dalam Hermione, Draco memasukkan jarinya kedalam Hermione dan memainkan jarinya disana hingga membuat Hermione menutup matanya dan mendesah kembali.

"Ah, ah, ah, Draco, _please_."

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Hermione memunguti pakaiannya dan memakainya dengan cepat ketika langit jingga membangunkannya yang ternyata tertidur bersama Draco disofa. Dia beralir ke Draco dan membangunkannya perlahan.

"Draco, honey." Hermione mengguncang tubuh Draco perlahan, namun tidak ada reaksi. Hermione mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Draco. "Jangan lupa kita harus menghadiri pesta Nott." Hermione berbisik ditelinga Draco.

"Kalau boleh memilih, aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di sofa ini bersamamu sepanjang malam." Jawab Draco masih menutup mata setelah mendengar bisikan Hermione.

"Dia akan pergi ke Italia besok, kau harus memberikan salam perpisahan padanya." Hermione mengusap rambut Draco dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Jadi pakaian apa yang harus aku kenakan? Dress? Atau pakaian kasual saja?" Tanya Hermione pada Draco sebelum dia mempersiapkan diri. " _Maybe dress_ , aku tahu jenis pesta macam apa yang akan di adakan Theo." Jawab Draco.

Hermione kembali ke kamar miliknya, membuka isi lemarinya dan menemukan gaun yang tidak begitu mewah namun manis dan sederhana, gaun berwarna _peach_ yang akan membuatnya semakin cantik untuk datang ke pesta sahabat Draco itu.

"Aku siap." Hermione menghampiri Draco yang sudah sangat rapi dengan setelah tuxedo hitam yang sudah menunggunya cukup lama diruang tamu.

Draco menggenggam tangan Hermione dan mereka berdua berapparate ke rumah keluarga Nott itu, pesta sudah dimulai ketika mereka sampai, suara musik yang keras menyapa mereka ketika mereka memasuki rumah Theodore Nott yang disihir seperti bar-bar para muggles. Beberapa siswa Slytherin mulai menyapa mereka berdua yang baru saja bergabung dalam pesta.

"Hy Draco. Dan, Granger." Kata Vincent Goyle yang mengenakan tuxedo warna abu-abu pada mereka berdua.

"Hai. Dimana Nott?" Tanya Draco pada Vincent.

"Draco. Kau selalu saja terlambat." Theo mengampiri mereka sambil membawa satu gelas wine yang masih penuh ditangan kirinya.

"Apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Draco sambil memasang wajah dingin seperti biasa.

"Kau hanya melewatkan sambutan sekaligus pidato perpisahan dari Theo." Jawab Vincent Goyle sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Benar sekali Vincent. Dan Hy, Granger." Theo memindah arah pandanganya pada Hermione, dan Hermione hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Nikmati pestanya." Sambung Theo sambil mengangkat gelasnya, sebelum pergi dikerumunan tamunya yang lain.

Draco bercengkrama dengan Vincent Goyle cukup lama sambil menjaga Hermione agar tetap disisinya. Hermione merasa sudah hampir bosan karena dia merasa seperti orang asing diantara teman-teman Draco walaupun berada di sisi Draco. Dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan Draco, walaupun pesta ini mirip seperti pesta di bar para muggles, namun semua yang hadir memakai pakaian formal, dress dan tuxedo, sedikit aneh memang.

Dari arah kejauhan Blaise Zabini dan Astoria Greengrass berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua, Blaise melempar senyum khasnya pada mereka berdua sambil merangkul pundak Astoria.

"Draco, Granger. Apakah kalian menikmati pestanya?" Blaise menepuk pundak Draco.

"Ya aku menyukainya." Jawab Hermione berbohong. "Sepertinya kau butuh teman, mari aku kenalkan kau pada gadis-gadis Slytherin." Astoria menarik tangan Hermione dan membawanya ke kerumunan gadis-gadis Slytherin yang sedang mengobrol. Draco membiarkan kekasihnya di bawa pergi oleh Astoria walaupun Hermione memberikan tatapan "tolong-lepaskan-aku-dari-gadis-ini." pada Draco.

Astoria mulai memperkenalkan Hermione pada teman-teman satu asramanya dan mereka mulai tenggelam dalam obrolan wanita. Sementara Draco juga asik mengobrol dengan Blaise yang sangat menyenangkan dalam hal apapun.

Dari tempat yang cukup jauh, Theodore Nott memperhatikan Draco dan Hermione yang tengah sibuk dan berjauhan satu sama lain. Theo menurunkan gelas winenya dan meninggalkannya di meja minibar miliknya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Draco, berputar di dalam kepalanya, idenya untuk menghancurkan hubungan Draco dan Hermione sudah akan direalisasikannya didepan mata.

"Draco." Theo berdiri dibelakang Draco. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Sambung Theo saat Draco menoleh padanya. "Ya." Jawab Draco singkat. "Mungkin kita tidak bisa membicarakannya ditempat umum."

Theo mengajak Draco menepi dari kerumuman, mereka berjalan kesebuah lorong dan berhenti disalah satu kamar.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Draco bertanya-tanya pada Theo yang agak aneh malam ini padanya.

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang ingin berbicara padamu. Ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara padamu dan dia meninggumu dibalik pintu ini." Theo menunjuk pintu dibelakangnya.

"Siapa yang ada dibalik pintu itu?" Draco menautkan alisnya, merasa semakin curiga terhadap laki-laki didepannya itu. "Kau akan tahu segera setelah masuk kedalam ruangan ini." Theo membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Draco untuk masuk kedalamnya. Draco memasuki ruangan itu dengan santai, meskipun dia tidak tahu siapa yang ada dibalik pintu itu, dia tidak ingin mengira-ngira siapa orang yang ada disana yang ingin berbicara dengannya.

Atau ini hanya lelucon yang diberikan Theo padanya untuk hadiah perpisahan? Draco memikirkan itu. Dan kemudiannya mata kelabu Draco tertuju pada seorang gadis dalam dress merah menyala yang sedang memunggunginya, rambut hitam bergelombangnya jatuh menutupi punggungnya yang sedikit terbuka karena model dress yang dikenakannya.

"Apakah kau orang yang ingin berbicara padaku? Siapa kau?" Nada dingin keluar dari suara Draco ketika melihat gadis itu dari belakang.

Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya membalik badannya dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang putih pucat dan mulus itu pada Draco. Gadis itu memiliki warna mata biru yang indah dan wajah yang cantik seperti mannequin. Draco membulatkan matanya saat melihat gadis yang sangat dikenalnya itu, dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menutup matanya, menyadarkan dia bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

Draco tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya, gadis itu? Seharusnya dia tidak ada disini sekarang.

"Kau?" Draco terbata-bata sambil menunjuk gadis itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Ya, ini aku Draco. Chloe Annastasya Nott." Jawab gadis itu masih tersenyum.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin?"

Draco masih tidak percaya bahwa gadis itu adalah Chloe, sepupu jauh Nott yang hampir dua tahun lalu dia hadir kepemakamannya. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang ada dilukisan yang dilihat Hermione di villa pribadi milik Draco.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

(Hermione)

Aku terlalu asik mengobrol dengan gadis-gadis Slytherin yang aku tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa mereka sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang aku pikirkan, hingga aku kehilangan Draco yang beberapa menit lalu masih berbincang dengan Blaise Zabini tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Sudah larut malam dan aku ingin pulang. Kuhampiri Zabini yang nampaknya sedang sendirian di kerumuman teman-temannya yang asik dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Zabini, dimana Draco?" Aku bertanya pada pria berkulit hitam itu.

"Entahlah, Theo membawanya pergi ke arah sana." Zabini menunjukkan arah sebuah lorong dimana dia melihat Nott membawa Draco pergi bersamanya.

"Apa kau mau aku antar untuk menemukan Draco?" Zabini mengajukan diri padaku.

"Tidak usah Zabini, aku bisa mencarinya sendiri." Jawabku sambil pergi meninggalkan Blaise yang masih menatap Astoria tanpa henti.

Aku menyusuri lorong yang di tunjukkan oleh Blaise Zabini dan benar saja, aku menemukan Theodore Nott sedang berdiri didepan salah satu pintu yang aku tidak tahu pasti ada berapa jumlahnya di lorong itu.

"Nott? Apakah Draco ada di dalam ruang itu?" Aku memfokuskan mataku pada pintu dibelakang Nott. Seolah dia sedang menjaga sesuatu dibalik ruang itu. Aku maju ke depan ruang itu berusaha untuk masuk namun Nott mencegahku dengan menutupi gagang pintunya.

"Aku yakin kau tidak ingin melihat apa yang ada dibalik pintu ini Granger." Balasnya padaku.

Aku menautkan alisku secara reflek atas reaksi dari kata-katanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Jawabku semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapanya.

"Dengar, lebih baik kau tidak usah masuk ke dalam. Karena Draco," Nott menggantung kata-katanya.

"Ada apa dengan Draco." Aku menepis tanganya di depan gagang pintu kemudian memutarnya dan masuk ke dalam ruang itu.

Apa yang aku lihat setelah ini membuat mataku melebar dan mulutku terbuka. Draco sedang memeluk seorang gadis bergaun merah dengan sangat erat. Aku tidak tahu siapa gadis itu karena kepalanya meringkuk di dada Draco, dan aku hanya melihat rambutnya yang hitam bergelombang itu menyumbul dari balik punggung Draco. Draco membelakangiku dan tentu saja dia tidak tahu bahwa aku ada diruangan yang sama dengannya saat ini.

Mulutku sudah terbuka, siap untuk melontarkan kata-kata yang akan langsung membuat adegan ini berakhir, untuk membuat Draco tersadar dari drama berpelukannya dengan entah siapa dia berpelukan dengan begitu erat. Sebelum kata-kata yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Draco dan gadis itu membuat hatiku hancur seketika dan membuat dadaku sesak.

"Draco, apa kau merindukanku?" Kata gadis itu, masih dalam pelukan Draco.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Kau harusnya tidak ada disini, harusnya kau. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Balas Draco.

Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Draco dan mendongakkan kepalanya, aku bisa melihat mata birunya yang tidak lepas dari wajah Draco.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku ada disini Draco bersamamu, dan aku nyata." Gadis itu meraih wajah Draco dan Demi Tuhan dia mencium bibir Draco tepat didepan mataku. Dan hal yang membuatku semakin sesak nafas adalah Draco tidak berkutik. Hanya diam mendapat ciuman dari gadis itu.

Panas mulai menjalari tubuhku, aku terluka melihat kekasihku berpelukan bahkan berciuman dengan gadis lain. Aku bisa saja menarik gadis itu dari Draco, menamparnya kalau perlu. Tapi malah aku memutuskan untuk membalik badanku dan menutup kembali pintu yang masih terbuka setelah aku masuk tadi.

Theodore Nott masih berdiri didepan pintu, namun aku terlalu tidak peduli dengan keberadaannya. Aku hanya ingin pergi dari tempat itu, menjauh dari peristiwa yang melukai hatiku. Bunyi suara pintu yang aku tutup terdengar sangat keras mungkin saja dapat menganggu Draco dan gadisnya itu. Namun aku tidak peduli, amarahku tersalur dengan menarik pintu itu dengan begitu kuat.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Theodore Nott dan kembali ke dalam keramaian pesta. Yang ada di pikiranku saat ini adalah keinginanku untuk mengetahui siapa gadis itu. Apakah dia selingkuhan Draco, atau mungkin dia kekasih Draco dan aku adalah selingkuhannya? Peristiwa barusan membuatku limbung dan sinting, aku hampir menabrak beberapa orang yang aku temui, tidak tahu nama mereka atau siapa mereka aku merasa benar-benar ditempat asing.

Suara musik yang aku dengar terasa begitu pelan, aku sudah tidak ingin didalam ruangan penuh sesak itu. Aku berjalan kearah pintu keluar, dari sisi kananku aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku dengan lantang dan sangat jelas sekali aku mendengarnya.

"Hermione!"

Draco Malfoy memanggil namaku, berdiri dibelakangnya gadis berambut hitam bergelombang itu. Gaun merah yang dikenakannya menyapu lantai saat dia berjalan beriringan dengan Draco. Dan sekarang aku bisa melihat sangat jelas siapakah gadis itu.

Aku tercengang melihat gadis yang tidak asing bagiku itu, posisi berdirinya bersama Draco membuatku ingat akan lukisan di villa pribadi milik Draco. Ya, aku tidak salah, dia adalah gadis itu. Gadis didalam lukisan bersama Draco, Nott dan Zabini, gadis yang Draco bilang sudah meninggal. Namun kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya dan ikut memandangku dengan wajahnya yang begitu polos dan memuakkan.

Aku memalingkan wajahku pada mereka berdua dan berjalan setengah berlari menuju pintu keluar rumah ini. Draco berbohong padaku, dia berkata bahwa gadis itu sudah meninggal. Kalau dia sudah meninggal apakah yang baru saja aku lihat adalah manyat yang baru saja bangkit dari kubur? Apakah gadis itu benar-benar teman baik Draco, jika dia hanya teman baik Draco, mengapa dia berani mencium bibir Draco?

Seseorang menarik pergelangan tanganku saat aku akan berapparate diluar rumah keluarga Nott ini, dia menarik lenganku yang satunya dan membuatku berputar dan menghadap kepada orang itu.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya Hermione." Aku melihat ketakutan dimata Draco.

"Semua yang aku lihat sudah cukup menjelaskan apa yang benar-benar terjadi Draco." Jawabku dengan nada kasar, aku bahkan seperti mendesis kepada Draco. Aku menepis kedua tangannya yang masih memegangi kedua lenganku, dan aku berapparate tepat di depan matanya menuju rumahku.

Aku menjatuhkan diriku ditepi ranjangku, aku menghembuskan nafas berat dan menutup mataku. Kejadian yang baru saja aku lihat seperti membuatku merasakan efek perih di dalam hatiku, seperti ribuan mata pisau menunsukku dari dalam. Aku membuka mataku dan air mataku mengalir tanpa perintah.

Draco membohongiku, kepercayaanku padanya selama ini dia hancurkan. Aku memang butuh penjelasan tentang semua ini, tapi amarahku membuatku buta dan memilih bungkam. Perasaanku terkoyak. Teganya kau melakukan ini padaku Draco, aku mempercayaimu semua tentangmu bahkan aku berbagi hidupku denganmu, tapi nyatanya memang benar kau mempermainkaku.

"Hermione, aku tahu kau didalam. Buka pintunya karena aku bisa menjelaskan apa yang benar-benar terjadi padamu." Draco mengetuk pintu kamarku dan berbicara dibalik pintu.

Aku masih diam dan terisak, mendengar suaranya membuatku semakin emosi. Kuharap dia menghilang sekarang juga dan tidak pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku.

"Hermione, sayang." Hah, disaat seperti inipun dia masih sempat memanggilku "sayang". Setelah apa yang aku lihat, bahkan kata-kata "sayang" pun tidak akan membuat diriku melunak padamu.

Aku mengusap air mataku yang membanjiri pipiku dan merusak make up minimalisku.

"Ku mohon jangan begini Hermione, keluarlah. Tanya apa yang ingin kau ketahui. Aku bisa menjelaskannya padaku. Ku mohon dengarkan aku Hermione." Katanya lagi sambil mengetuk dengan keras pintu kamarku berulang kali.

Hening untuk beberapa saat, membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk membuatku menenangkan diri dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sangat ingin aku ajukan pada Draco. Aku menarik nafas panjang sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada Draco.

"Siapa gadis itu?" Masih didalam kamar tanpa membuka pintunya aku mengajukan pertanyaan itu pada Draco.

Dan Draco hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Benar, semua sudah terbongkar, dia memiliki kekasih lain selain aku. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berusaha agar air mataku tidak kembali jatuh, aku menutup mulutku dengan telapak tanganku, mencegah isakanku terdengar olehnya.

"Kau tidak menjawab, lalu untuk apa aku bertanya." Aku tertawa sakrastik, tidak peduli Draco mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri Draco!" Aku berteriak padanya didalam kamarku sendiri, mungkin aku sudah gila. Aku memang sudah gila dan itu karenamu Draco Malfoy, begitu mudahnya kau membuatku jatuh cinta, dan begitu mudah juga kau menghancurkannya.

"Dia adalah mantan kekasihku." Akhirnya Draco menjawab dengan lesu pertanyaanku dibalik pintu.

Satu kebohongan telah terbongkar. Bahkan aku tidak tahu bahwa Draco memiliki mantan kekasih, kukira aku yang pertama menjalin hubungan dengannya. Apa aku bodoh karena terlalu mempercayai Draco atau tidak pernah menanyakan berapa jumlah mantan kekasihnya. Pikiranku semakin kacau.

Ciuman, pelukan, untuk mantan kekasih?

Bagus Draco kau menghancurkan hatiku, kau seharusnya tidak usah berbohong tentang kematiannya. Nyatanya dia masih hidup dan baru saja memberikan ciumannya padamu. Jika menurutmu dia sudah mati di dalam hatimu seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengarang cerita bahwa dia telah meninggal. Ini benar-benar memuakkan bagiku.

Aku mendapati Draco berdiri menatapku saat aku membuka pintu kamar. Dia menatap mataku yang sembab sehabis menangis.

"Sekarang pergi dan jangan pernah temui aku lagi." Kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutku begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak pernah menceritakan ini padamu sebelumnya Hermione. Tapi aku harus meluruskan satu hal padamu." Aku mengangkat salah satu tanganku untuk memberinya isyarat untuk berhenti berbicara, semakin banyak dia berbicara semakin banyak aku akan terluka.

"Aku tidak perlu lagi pembelaan darimu, sekarang pergi dari rumahku dan bawa barang-barang-barangmu dari sini." Kataku penuh amarah padanya.

Draco menatapkan cukup lama, dan aku hanya diam dan memberikannya tatapan membunuh dan penuh kebencian.

"Baik, jika itu yang kau inginkan." Draco membalas tatapanku dengan tidak kalah membunuh.

Secepat kilat dia menghilang dari pandanganku, aku merasakan lemas disekujur tubuhnya. Tubuhku jatuh kelantai, aku terduduk sambil menangis seperti orang gila. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa kecuali sakit dan kecewa.

Teganya dia menyakitiku, kebersamaanku bersamanya, waktu yang kami habiskan berdua, semuanya terulang kembali di pikiranku. Membuatku semakin tersiksa. Aku mencintainya, aku berikan hidupku padanya. Bahkan kelemahanku adalah dirinya.

Namun sekarang cintaku, malah menghancurkanku berkeping-keping.

TBC

RnR

Please

Bagaimana chapter ini? Makasih yang udah selalu review fict ini. Selamat menikmati.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter hanya milik J.K Rowling

(Warning : sudut pandang bergantian, OOC, miss typo. Ide cerita muncul tiba-tiba dari penulis, kritik dan saran terbuka. Happy reading.)

Chapter 6

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

(Normal)

Draco masih tidak percaya bahwa gadis itu adalah Chloe, sepupu jauh Nott yang hampir dua tahun lalu dia hadir kepemakamannya. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang ada dilukisan yang dilihat Hermione di villa pribadi milik Draco.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau sudah meninggal Chloe, aku bahkan hadir di pemakamanmu. Apakah ini sebuah lelucon?" Draco menatap tidak percaya gadis itu.

"Ini bukan lelucon Draco, aku tidak meninggal, mereka menemukan mayat yang salah. Aku masih hidup. Gadis yang dikubur dibawah nisan bertuliskan namaku, bukanlah diriku yang asli." Gadis itu menjelaskan bagaimana dirinya bisa berdiri di depan Draco padahal semua orang tahu bahwa gadis bernama Chloe itu sudah meninggal.

"Ini tidak masuk akal." Balas Draco sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memasang wajah nyinyir.

"Dimana yang tidak masuk akal? Polisi menemukan mayat perempuan tanpa identitas yang sudah tidak dapat dikenali. Semua orang mengira itu adalah mayatku, bahkan keluargaku mengira itu adalah aku yang mati bunuh diri karena depresi, hanya dengan melihat rambut hitam bergelombang perempuan itu. Bagaimana mungkin kalian tidak mengotopsi mayat itu dan langsung mengklaim itu adalah aku?" Wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi merah, dia berusaha sekeras mungkin agar Draco mempercayainya bahwa dia nyata, bahwa dia sebenarnya masih hidup.

Pria berambut pirang platina itu tidak begitu saja menerima dengan mudahnya penjelasan gadis yang mengaku sebagai Chloe itu. Dia butuh pengungkapan yang masuk akal tentang semua ini. Draco tidak bisa membedakan dimana kenyataan dan mimpi, dia merasakan seolah sedang bermimpi bertemu dengan Chloe, yang sangat jelas sekali sudah terkubur didepan matanya.

"Jika kau tidak meninggal? Lalu pergi kemana saja kau selama ini?" Akhirnya Draco mengajukan pertanyaan itu pada Chloe. Jadi pergi kemana saja dia selama 2 tahun ini? Apa yang dia lakukan, dan mengapa dia baru muncul sekarang jika dia tidak benar-benar meninggal?

"Itu cerita yang panjang Draco. Yang jelas aku masih hidup." Jawabnya tertawa sarkrastik sambil menatap langit-langit ruangannya ini, menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. "Apakah ini caramu menyambutku? Atau mungkin kau lebih senang jika aku mati dan tidak pernah kembali?" Gadis itu memberikan tatapan sedih pada Draco, wajah cantiknya terlihat menderita.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Draco diam cukup lama setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mengamati dengan teliti wajah wanita yang dulu sangat dia kenal.

"Jadi ini benar-benar kau Chloe?" Draco bertanya satu kali lagi, dia hanya ingin kebenaran.

Gadis yang Draco sebut sebagai teman baiknya pada Hermione itu mengangguk. Tidak peduli itu akan meruntuhkan Draco untuk mempercayainya atau malah membuatnya semakin tidak percaya padanya. Mimik wajah Draco berubah menjadi lebih hangat. Urat-urat tegang diwajahnya melunak, dan tatapan rindu bercampur lega tergambar disana.

Dia maju mendekati gadis itu dan meraih wajahnya, mengamatinya lebih teliti bahwa gadis itu adalah Chloe yang dia kenal. Dia menatap mata birunya yang amat sangat dikenalinya. Jadi ini alasan Theo bersikeras ingin membicarakan Chloe di depan Draco, karena sepupunya itu masih hidup selama ini.

"Ini benar-benar kau." Draco langsung memeluk gadis itu, tidak dipungkiri bahwa Draco merindukan gadis itu, sahabatnya, teman baiknya sejak kecil yang dia pikir meninggalkan dia untuk selamanya, tapi nyatanya dia ada disana dalam pelukannya.

Gadis itu mengubur wajahnya di dada Draco, dia tidak terlalu tinggi. Hingga sepatu hak tinggi yang dikenakannya tidak membuat tingginya setara dengan pundak Draco.

Di saat itu, Hermione datang keruangan yang hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua. Hermione melihat mereka berpelukan dengan begitu erat dan kalimat serta adegan-adegan selanjutnya antara Draco dan Chloe membuatnya meninggalkan ruangan dengan hati hancur dan terluka.

Ciuman yang didaratkan oleh Chloe pada bibir Draco membuat pikiran Draco buyar, dan untuk beberapa detik dia baru tersadar dari kenekatan wanita yang ada dipelukannya ini.

Suara bunyi pintu yang dibanting membuat Draco mengingat Hermione yang datang ke pesta perpisahan Theo bersamanya. "Hermione." Ucapanya lirih.

"Chloe, apa yang kau lakukan?" Jawab Draco sambil mendorong gadis itu darinya.

"Aku merindukanmu Draco." Gadis itu membulatkan matanya pada Draco, seolah hal yang dilakukannya itu tidak salah.

"Dengar, hubungan kita sudah berakhir Chloe. Kau sudah tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu. Aku tahu kau sekarang disini, tapi hubungan kita telah lama berakhir, bahkan sebelum kau meninggal, maksudku, sebelum orang-orang mengira kau meninggal." Draco berusaha menjelaskannya pada Chloe. Tentu saja Hermione tidak mendengar semua itu, dia sudah melewati pintu saat Draco mendorong Chloe untuk menjauh darinya. Dan Hermione tidak mendengar kalimat penting yang dapat merubah persepsinya tentang Draco.

Chloe adalah mantan kekasih Draco yang sama sekali tidak diketahui Hermione. Selama Hermione tidak bertanya pada Draco, mungkin dia tidak seharusnya menceritakan kisah cintanya bersama Chloe yang berjalan tidak begitu menyenangkan.

Mereka berdua bersahabat sejak kecil, keluarga Chloe tinggal di London sama seperti keluarga Draco. Mereka tumbuh bersama sejak kecil, saat usia mereka 11 tahun, Draco, Theo, Blaise dan Chloe sangat antusias untuk mendapat surat dari Hogwarts, surat yang berisikan bahwa mereka terdaftar menjadi murid sekolah sihir di Inggris itu.

Tapi hal yang menyedihkan menimpa Chloe, dia tidak mendapatkan suratnya seorang diri. Sejak kecil dia tidak pernah menunjukkan bakatnya sebagai seorang penyihir. Orang tuanya kecewa dengan hal itu, bagaimana mungkin anak yang terlahir dari pasangan penyihir murni, menjadi squib. Apakah ada kesalahan hingga hanya Chloe yang tidak mendapatkan suratnya dari Hogwarts?

Orang tua Chloe sempat menghubungi Proffesor Dumbledore tentang hal itu, dan Proffesor Dumbledore mengatakan bahwa tidak ada kesalahan tentang daftar nama siswa baru Hogwarts, namanya tidak pernah tercatat sejak lahir sebagai murid Hogwarts.

Mengetahui dirinya squib, Chloe merasa diasingkan oleh orang tuanya sendiri dari dunia luar, dia tidak diperbolehkan pergi keluar rumah. Kegiatannya sejak usia 11 tahun adalah berdiam diri dirumah, hanya membaca dan melakukan sesuatu yang menjadi kesukaannya, memasak. Dia selalu meminta orang tuanya untuk menyekolahkannya di sekolah muggle manapun, namun hal itu tidak pernah dikabulkan orang tuanya, itu akan lebih membuat reputasi keluarganya semakin memburuk. Kasih sayang orang tuanya mulai berkurang padanya, mereka pikir Chloe adalah aib.

Saat yang paling menyenangkan bagi Chloe adalah saat musim panas dan natal, karena hanya di saat itu sahabat-sahabatnya datang mengunjunginya. Bercanda bersama, tertawa bersama, Draco, Blaise dan Nott memberi warna pada hidup Chloe yang kelam. Dari mereka bertiga Chloe menaruh hati pada pria pirang bermata indah itu, Draco Malfoy. Chloe mengungkapkan perasaanya saat usia mereka menginjak 16 tahun, Draco Malfoy adalah cinta pertamanya.

Draco tidak pernah menganggap Chloe lebih dari sekedar adik, Draco menyayangi Chloe seperti adiknya sendiri tidak lebih dari itu. Dia merasa Chloe adalah seseorang yang perlu dia jaga, terlepas dia adalah squib atau penyihir murni, Draco tidak pernah peduli akan hal itu, bahkan Draco benar-benar tidak peduli dengan status darah.

Bersikap baik, itulah yang dilakukan oleh Draco, dia merasa hidup Chloe sudah cukup menderita ditambah lagi dia tidak memiliki teman, atau akses ke dunia sihir maupun muggle. Dan akan semakin menambah deritanya jika dia tidak bahagia dalam cinta yang dia harapkan selama ini.

Hubungan mereka terjalin hanya beberapa bulan, karena Draco tidak pernah bisa mencintainya, karena Draco mencintai gadis lain, Hermione Granger. Draco tahu Chloe terluka akan keputusannya itu, tapi dia sendiri merasa tersiksa dengan hubungan mereka. Dan beberapa bulan kemudian, kabar kematian Chloe sampai ditelinga Draco, dia merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Sebelum meninggal Chloe sempat depresi, dia merasa bahwa dirinya tidak berharga karena dia squib dan tidak ada siapapun yang mengharapkan dirinya ada. Alasan Draco tidak menyukai jika Theodore Nott menceritakan atau hanya menyebutkan nama Chloe adalah karena Draco benar-benar merasa berdosa padanya.

Dia pergi meninggalkan Chloe di dalam ruang itu dan pergi mencari Hermione yang dia lihat menghilang di keramaian pesta setelah dia yakin bahwa Hermione yang menutup pintu dengan kasar karena melihat Chloe mencium Draco, karena Hermione berlari dari arah lorong yang sedang dilewati Draco.

"Draco." Chloe menyusulnya.

Masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu yang baru saja dilewati oleh Draco dan Chloe, Theo tersenyum licik dengan pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Sepertinya rencananya menghancurkan hubungan mereka berdua akan berjalan sangat mulus.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Hermione bangun dengan kondisi yang berantakan, dress yang dikenakannya semalam masih dia kenakan. Wajahnya sembab karena menangis semalam, rambutnya acak-acakan. Dia masih berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong, benar-benar tidak ada yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Mengetahui Draco memiliki mantan kekasih dan semalam melihatnya berciuman dengannya membuat hidup Hermione hancur.

Dia merasa tidak ada energi yang tersisa di dalam tubuhnya. Cemburu, sakit hati, dan frustasi, itu adalah 3 kata yang mewakili perasaan Hermione saat ini. Reaksi Draco semalam yang langsung pergi begitu saja ketika Hermione berteriak padanya membuatnya kecewa. Hanya seperti itukah usaha Draco untuk meyakinkan Hermione dan memperbaiki semua yang telah terjadi?

Benarkan Draco mencintai Hermione selama ini? Hermione ingin kembali menangis. Air matanya sudah membuat pandangannya kabur.

" _Stupid girl._ Untuk apa aku menangisi pria tidak tahu diri seperti dia." Hermione bergumam sendiri, dia benar-benar sinting.

Dia bangun dari ranjangnya, melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10.00 dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya yang kacau. Jika dia hanya berdiam diri di ranjang, dia yakin bahwa dia akan menangis sepanjang hari. Hermione memutuskan untuk pergi ke The Burrow, menemui Ginny atau bertemu dengan Ron, siapapun yang bisa menghibur dirinya.

Kaos hitam berlengan panjang yang dipilih Hermione untuk dia kenakan menuju The Burrow. Dia tidak sadar sepenuhnya dengan setelan yang dia pilih. Dia mengikat rambutnya tinggi agar terlihat segar, namun kantung matanya tidak dapat menyembunyikan bahwa dia sehabis menangis sepanjang malam.

Hermione berapparte ke The Burrow langsung dari kamarnya, dia menemukan Mrs Weasley berada di pekarangan, sedang menangkap jembalang. Dia mendekati wanita bertubuh gempal dan sangat cerewet namun hangat kepada semua orang itu.

"Selamat pagi Mrs Weasley." Sapa Hermione kepada ibu dari 6 orang anak itu.

Mrs Weasley kaget dengan suara Hermione dan tanpa sengaja dia melepaskan jembalang yang baru saja di tangkapnya.

"Oh Merlin! Aku melepaskannya." Dia membalik badannya untuk melihat seseorang yang telah mengagetkannya.

"Hermione dear. Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" Kata Mrs Weasley sambil berusaha untuk memeluk Hermione dengan membentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku baru saja datang." Hermione menyambut pelukan Mrs Weasley.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu dear. Aku bangga padamu, dan yang jelas orang tuamu pasti lebih bangga padamu." Sambung Mrs Weasley sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Hermione.

"Terima kasih Mrs Weasley, aku tahu mereka akan bangga." Hermione tersenyum simpul pada Mrs Weasley yang sangat menyayanginya bagai anak sendiri. "Mrs Weasley, dimana Ginny?" Tanya Hermione.

"Ginny, dia di Diagon Alley, membantu George di toko." Mrs Weasley menjawab pertanyaan Hermione sambil melengkungkan bibirnya sambil mengangguk.

Toko Weasley's Wizard Wheezes yang didirikan oleh George dan Fred sempat tutup semenjak kematian Fred. George merasa tidak ingin kembali melanjutkan bisnis mereka tanpa Fred. Ginny mengatakan bahwa George lemah dan terlalu cengeng, Hermione tahu Ginny wanita tangguh, Ginny meyakinkan George bahwa jika Fred masih hidup dia akan terus melanjutkan bisnis yang mereka dirikan bersama. Ginny berjanji akan membantu membuka kembali toko milik kakaknya itu.

"Apa kau akan menyusulnya? Harry juga ada disana. Kau sudah sarapan dear? Kau demam?" Tanya Mrs Weasley pada Hermione yang kelihatan tidak sehat.

"Aku baik-baik saja Mrs Weasley, ya, mungkin aku akan menyusul Ginny ke toko. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Ron?" Hermione menyusuri pandangannya di halaman luas The Burrow, barangkali menemukan Ron yang mungkin saja sedang mencari jembalang seperti Mrs Weasley.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu dia saja. Dia sedang tidur di kamarnya, bangun hanya untuk menyapa Harry pagi tadi." Jawab Mrs Weasley malas. "Aku tidak menyangka dia akan bekerja di kementerian sebagai auror." Lanjut Mrs Weasley masih tidak percaya bahwa Ron akan menjadi auror.

Hermione berpamitan pada Mrs Weasley untuk menyusul Ginny ke Diagon Alley. Sebelum pergi Mrs Weasley meminta Hermione untuk makan malam dirumahnya, dan Hermione dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Mrs Weasley. Dia berapparate di pekaran The Burrow yang rumputnya menguning seperti hamparan emas yang luas dan meninggalkan Mrs Weasley yang akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah karena merasa sudah lelah menangkap jembalang yang telah membuatnya kalang kabut.

Di depan Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Hermione menapakkan kakinya, dia menaiki tangga masuk toko yang terdapat tulisan _close_ yang berputar-putar di pintu kacanya itu. Belum ada kehidupan di toko itu, karena memang toko milik Fred dan George ini belum secara resmi di buka kembali. Mata Hermione menangkap sosok Ginny dan Harry yang sedang duduk untuk memilih barang-barang konyol yang akan dijual oleh George, saat dia mencoba melihat dari balik pintu kaca di depannya sebelum masuk ke dalam toko.

Hermione membuka pintu toko dan bunyi lonceng di pintu membuat Ginny dan Harry menoleh. Kemudian Hermione menutup kembali pintu masuk toko itu dan bunyi lonceng terdengar untuk kedua kali.

"Hermione." Ginny menyapanya saat masih berdiri di depan pintu yang baru saja dia tutupnya. Wajah Hermione terasa panas dan wajahnya berubah menjadi merah. Dia tidak bisa membendung air matanya di depan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Gin." Itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Hermione.

Harry sudah akan berdiri sebelum Ginny melarangnya, dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam di tempat, atau membantu George di gudang.

"Biar aku saja." Jawab Ginny pada Harry. Ginny menganggukkan kepalanya pada Harry sebagai isyarat bahwa dia bisa menenangkan Hermione, dan ini adalah masalah wanita.

Ginny menghampiri Hermione yang menangis dan memeluknya. Harry tidak pernah mengerti tentang wanita. Tapi sebagai seorang laki-laki dia tidak mungkin tega membiarkan seseorang wanita di hadapannya. Dia masih berdiri ditempat sambil melihat Hermione menangis sesenggukkan dalam pelukan Ginny.

"Hermione, ada apa? Katakan padaku." Kata Ginny akhirnya.

Pelukan Ginny membuat air mata Hermione semakin deras mengalir. Dan mulutnya seakan terkunci untuk mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. "Baiklah, menangislah sepuasmu terlebih dahulu." Ginny memutar kepalanya pada Harry yang masih berdiri terdiam sambil melihat mereka berdua. Kemudian meminta Harry pergi dengan mengatakan " _Go_ " tanpa suara. Ginny menyadari sesuatu, jika Hermione tidak ingin Harry mendengar dan akhirnya mengetahui alasan kenapa dirinya menangis.

Butuh waktu untuk membuat Hermione benar-benar menengkan dirinya. Hermione mendongakkan wajahnya pada Ginny dan tersenyum.

"Untuk apa kau tersenyum? Kau berantakan sekali, lebih baik kita pergi makan untuk memberikan tubuhmu energi, sebelum kau ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu." Komentar Ginny setelah Hermione berhenti menangis.

Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan toko dan pergi ke kedai yang pertama kali mereka temui di sepanjang jalan Diagon Alley, mereka bahkan tidak membaca dengan benar apa nama kedai itu. Kedai itu kelihatan lumayan layak untuk dikunjungi menurut mereka.

Ginny memilih tempat duduk di sudut kedai itu, dan memesan sup jagung manis untuk Hermione dan satu gelas minuman dari bahan jahe yang dapat menghangatkan badan Hermione. Wajahnya pucat dan hampir pingsan, kantung matanya tebal dan hitam.

"Katakan apa yang membuatmu separah ini." Tanya Ginny saat pesanannya baru saja di antar oleh pramusaji kemejanya.

Hermione masih diam dan menatap Ginny dengan tatapan yang mengerikan namun terlihat kosong.

"Draco." Hermione menarik nafas panjang untuk menguatkan dirinya agar dapat menceritakan hal yang membuat dirinya hancur dan tidak berbentuk manusia seperti ini. Hermione menceritakan semuanya, menceritakan adegan perselingkuhan Draco dengan mantan kekasihnya yang sama sekali tidak diketahui Hermione yang berhasil membuatnya semakin sesak nafas. Menceritakan kebohongan bahwa Draco mengatakan wanita itu adalah teman baiknya dan sudah meninggal.

"Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri Gin. Bahwa gadis itu masih hidup, dan Draco hanya mengarang cerita tentang kematiannya." Hermione berapi-api dengan emosi dan patah hatinya. Wanita mana yang tidak sakit hati ketika kekasihnya berbohong.

"Dasar laki-laki brengsek. Dia langsung pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan bahwa wanita jalang itu adalah mantan kekasihnya adalah tindakan pengecut." Ginny tidak terima dengan Draco yang telah menyakiti hati sahabatnya, betapa beruntungnya Draco yang telah mendapatkan Hermione, namun sekarang dia malah sia-siakan.

"Ginny, jangan sebut dia brengsek." Hermione membela Draco sambil mengaduk supnya dengan sendok.

" _See_ , kau membelanya seolah kau tidak hancur karenanya." Guman Ginny.

Ginny memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela yang tepat berada disisi kanannya. Melihat aktifitas penyihir lain yang berlalu lalang di Diagon Alley dan mengamati beberapa penyihir remaja yang baru saja keluar dari toko jubah Madame Malkin.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan hubungannya bersama Draco. Dia ingin mengakhirinya, tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk melakukan itu. Dia mencintai Draco dan dia membutuhkannya.

"Putuskan saja hubunganmu dengan dia." Lanjut Ginny sambil melihat kearah Hermione. "Kau wanita cantik, pintar dan mandiri, banyak laki-laki lain yang lebih baik dari Draco Malfoy yang mau denganmu. Dan yang terpenting dia mencintaimu lebih baik dari Draco Malfoy." Ginny berusaha membujuk sahabatnya yang masih saja bermain-main dengan supnya agar meninggalkan Draco Malfoy yang berdasarkan cerita yang baru saja didengar oleh Ginny, tidak pantas untuk dipertahankan oleh wanita manapun.

Hermione tersenyum lemah dan mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menjawab kalimat Ginny.

"Laki-laki lain? Seperti?"

"Ron, mungkin." Jawab Ginny asal.

"Ron? Ayolah Gin." Hermione menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Apanya yang salah? Kau tahu betul dia mencintaimu." Komentar Ginny, dan Ginny berharap bahwa Hermione bisa menjadi kakak iparnya. Menjadi satu-satunya anak perempuan yang mempunyai 5 kakak laki-laki sangatlah membosankan.

"Kau tahu aku tidak mencintai Ron, itu sebabnya aku menolak cintanya. Aku terlalu nyaman menjadi sahabatnya. Dan itu sudah cukup." Alis Hermione menyatu.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada hubunganmu?" Tanya Ginny yang sudah kualahan menghadapi Hermione yang selalu menolak dan mempunyai perwalawan ketika diberi solusi.

"Aku tidak tahu, tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengan orang yang benar-benar kau cintai Ginevra." Jawab Hermione sambil menarik nafas panjangnya lagi. "Aku akan melihat reaksinya padaku saat kami bertemu di kementrian besok. Setelah itu aku baru memutuskan apa yang akan aku lakukan."

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Mereka berdua kembali ke toko lewat tengah hari, Hermione membantu George di gudang dengan semua stock dagangannya yang amat menggelikan bagi Hermione. Dan saat senja hari Hermione memenuhi janjinya untuk makan malam di rumah keluarga weasley. Mereka pulang ke the burrow dengan berapparate setelah George mengunci pintu tokonya. Dari halaman rumah keluarga Weasley bau masakan Mrs Weasley sudah tercium dari arah pintu belakang rumah yang miring dan hampir roboh itu. Nafsu makan Hermione tergugah setelah sempat kehilangannya seharian ini.

"Hai Mom." Sapa Ginny ketika memasuki dapur dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Hai Ginny. Bisa tolong ambilkan piring sebelum naik, tambahkan juga piring untuk Hermione dan Harry." Jawab Mrs Weasley dengan meminta bantuan Ginny sambil masih sibuk mencicipi masakannya.

"Mom, aku ingin mandi dulu." Suara ginny menggema di tangga ruangnya yang cukup tinggi.

"Anak itu." Gerutu Mrs Weasley didepan wajan penggorengannya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengambil piring dan membantu menyiapkan makan malamnya Mrs Weasley." Hermione maju ke arah tempat cuci piring dan mengambil piring-piring bersih yang tersusun rapi di rak sebelah kanannya. Mengambil beberapa piring sambil menghitung jumlah keluarga Weasley yang tinggal di the burrow sekarang ditambah 2 piring untuknya dan Harry.

"Hai Hermione." Ron terdengar kaget dengan kedatangan Hermione yang tidak terduga ke rumahnya.

"Ron. Apa kau baru bangun tidur?" Tanya Harry yang juga membantu Hermione menata meja.

" _Well_ , aku juga bangun ketika kau membangunkanku pagi tadi kan Harry." Ron membela dirinya sendiri.

"Dia tidur seperti orang mati, dan bangun hanya ketika lapar." Mrs weasley menggerutu untuk kedua kalinya sambil meletakkan kentang tumbuk dengan melayangkan wadahnya dengan sihir, setelah sebelumnya meletakkan sup jamur dan daging ayam.

"Jika aku tidak bangun karena lapar, itu artinya aku benar-benar mati." Ron menarik kursi dan duduk di depan tumpukan daging ayam goreng.

"Ron Weasley, jika kau menyentuh ayam itu, tidurlah di pekarangan bersama jembalang-jembalang itu." Mrs Weasley meledak ketika putra bungsunya itu dengan mengendap-endap ingin mengambil satu potong besar paha ayam. "Terima kasih Hermione dear." Lanjutnya lagi pada Hermioe.

"Sama-sama Mrs Weasley." Jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Ron panggil adikmu untuk makan malam." Seru Mrs Weasley lagi pada Ron, dan Ron dengan gusar berdiri dari duduknya dan menaiki anak tangga.

Hermione mencuci kedua tangannya di westafle setelah menata meja, dan mengelapnya dengan kain. Hari sudah semakin malam, bintang-bintang sudah muncul menghiasi malam. Kakinya melangkah ke pekarangan keluarga Weasley ketika Mrs Weasley juga meninggalkan dapur untuk membersihkan dirinya sementara Harry masih sibuk dengan pakaiannya yang terena cipratan sup jamur buatan Mrs Weasley. Hermione berdiri di bawah langit malam, dibawah langit cerah yang penuh bintang, meraskan angin yang walaupun tidak terlalu kencang namun napan menenandang dirinya, ditambah suara rumput pohon yang bergorang tertiup angin.

"Hermione. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Hermione menoleh kembali ke The Burrow dan melihat Harry mengikutinya ke pekarangan. Dia mendekati Hermione dan berdiri sejajar dengannya.

"Mencari udara, di dalam panas sekali." Jawab Hermione kembali memandang ke depan setelah melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya dan Harry mengangkuk.

"Hermione." Dia memanggil namanya lagi.

"Ya."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Harry bertanya pada sahabat wanitanya itu, merasa khawatir dengan dirinya setelah melihat dirinya menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukan Ginny.

"Ya aku baik." Hermione tersenyum pada Harry.

"Jika kau baik-baik saja, kenapa kau menangis?"

Hermione menunduk dan mengamati pucuk sepatunya cukup lama setelah mendengar pertanyaan Harry. Hermione tidak bisa mengatakan masalah yang satu ini pada Harry, merasa bahwa dia bisa mengatasi ini. Lagipula jika dia memberitahu Harry bahwa Draco berselingkuh dengan mantan kekasihnya. Hermione takut terjadi sesuatu pada hubungan Draco dan Harry yang sudah tidak sedikit membaik dari beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Diam adalah satu-satunya jawaban yang dipilih Hermione untuk pertanyaan Harry yang satu ini.

"Harry, bagaimana rasanya ketika kau merindukan orang tuamu?" Pertanyaan ini tidak pernah terlintas di benak Hermione untuk dia tanyakan pada Harry saat ini, namun mulutnya meluncurkan kata-kata itu begitu saja.

"Mmm."

"Aku selalu mendengar cerita tentang orang tuaku dari orang lain, bahkan aku tidak ingat satu kejadianpun yang aku lewati bersama dengan orang tuaku. Tapi kadang aku benar-benar merindukan mereka dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Saat aku, untuk pertama kalinya kepemakaman mereka berdua bersama denganmu. Rasanya, seperti pertama kali aku bertemu dengan mereka setelah semua rindu yang aku kumpulkan selama ini, aku membayangkan wajah mereka yang aku lihat di foto dan di cermin tarsah, membayangkan mereka berdiri di depanku dan tersenyum padaku. Dan sekarang aku menyadari satu hal ketika aku merindukan mereka, mereka tidak benar-benar pergi, mereka masih hidup dan mereka semua hidup di dalam diriku." Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya kembali dan menatap Harry, tanpa dia sadari kata-kata yang diajukannya pada Harry membuat mereka merindukan orang-orang terkasih mereka yang telah tiada.

"Kau merindukan orang tuamu?" Sambung Harry.

"Setiap hari." Jawab Hermione bergetar.

"Selalu ada aku, Ron, Ginny, dan semua yang menyayangimu. Kau tidak akan pernah sendirian. Jangan pernah menangis lagi" Harry mengusap rambut Hermione, menunjukkan rasa sayangnya.

"Baiklah baiklah." Jawab Hermione tersenyum lebar. "Harry, bagaimana dengan Ginny?" Harry sedikit salah tingkat dengan pertanyaan Hermione.

"Jadi kau tahu tentang itu?" Harry menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hey, sudah berapa lama kita bersahabat?'' Balas Hermione sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

''Hahaha. Hermione kau memang benar-benar tahu segalanya.'' Harry memeluk Hermione secara spontan dan mendekapnya didalam dadanya dan Hermione membalas pelukannya. Pelukan untuk sabahatnya yang sudah tidak terhitung berapa kenakalan yang mereka berdua lakukan. Dan berapa peraturan yang sudah mereka langgar bersama. Mereka tertawa bersama sambil berpelukan.

"Terima kasih." Kata Harry.

"Untuk apa?" Balas Hermione singkat. "Karena telah mengerti aku." Jawab Harry.

"Hahaha. Harry." Jawab Hermione melepaskan pelukan Harry. "Sama-sama kalau begitu."

"Harry, Hermione, semuanya sudah siap!"

"Kami akan segera kesana." Balas Hermione berteriak.

Ginny berteriak pada mereka berdua dari pintu belakang untuk bergabung dimeja makan. Dan semua tawa dan pelukan yang dilakukan oleh Harry dan Hermione yang telah dilihat Ginny mengubah persepsinya tentang hal-hal yang diceritakan Hermione padanya. Bahwa Harry menyukainya. Dia tidak cemburu tentu saja, karena Ginny tahu sedekat apa Harry dan Hermione. Ginny tidak tahu perasaan Harry sebenarnya padanya dan dia berpikir bahwa, bagaimana jika orang yang di cintai Harry adalah Hermione bukan dirinya.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

(Hermione)

Hari pertama bekerja di kementrian membuatku sedikit sibuk. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukenakan untuk pertama kali bekerja di kementrian. Aku memutar otakku untuk memikirkan pakaian seformal mungkin yang akan mendukung penampilanku di kementrian. Aku percaya akan kesan pertama dan itu akan didukung oleh pakaian yang cocok. Beberapa potong pakaian yang aku coba terlihat kurang formal dan beberapa lagi sudah tidak muat kukenakan.

Kemeja hitam berlengan panjang dan rok pendek selutut berwarna abu-abu yang akhirnya membalut diriku. Tidak lupa aku memakai stoking hitam dan sepatu pantofel hitam yang cukup tinggi. Aku mengikat setengah rambutku dan membiarkan sisanya jatuh menutupi bahuku. Tas yang sudah aku sihir agar dapat memuat seluruh kebutuhanku sudah aku siapkan dari semalam. Tidak ingin aku terlalu tergesa-gesa dan akhirnya buyar jika aku menyiapkannya pagi ini. dAN terbukti, pagi ini pikiranku sudah buyar hanya karena pakaian.

Pukul setengah 7 dan aku harus bertemu Harry, Ron dan Mr Weasley di kereta bawah tanah, kami sepakat untuk bertemu disana jam 7 tepat, dan aku tidak ingin terlambat. Aku menyambar tasku dan menuruni tangga dengan bunyi sepatuku yang terdengar cukup keras. Kami semua sampai di Kementerian Sihir tepat pada waktunya untuk melakukan _briefing_ bagi para staff baru seperti aku, Harry, Ron dan seluruh staff baru dari berbagai departemen yang ada di kementerian. Aku tidak melihat batang hidung Draco selama _briefing_ dan melakukan arahan-arahan yang dijelaskan oleh beberapa staff dari Departemen masing-masing. Mau tidak mau aku peduli dengan keberadaan Draco, walaupun hal itu membuatku merasa bahwa hatiku tidak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan otakku.

Hingga jam pulang aku tidak menemukannya sama sekali. Aku pulang lebih sore daripada yang lainnya karena harus membantu menyelesaikan kasus di departemenku, padahal aku masih staff baru yang baru saja dilantik. Lorong yang aku lewati terasa begitu sepi sepanjang aku berjalan menuju lift, karena staff yang lain sudah pulang terlebih dahulu kira-kira 30 menit yang lalu. Namun tiba-tiba suara derap langkah laki yang terdengar begitu cepat berjalan membuntuti di belakangku, aku sedikit takut namun aku tetap berjalan dengan santai. Sampai seseorang menarik tanganku dari belakang, dan secara reflek aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Hermione."

"Draco."

TBC

RnR

Please

Mungkin di bagian awal chapter ini banyak menjelaskan tentang mantan pacar Draco. Siapa sebenarnya dia. Supaya readers gak bertanya-tanya aja sih. XD. Trus kenapa dia datang lagi ke kehidupan Draco? Apa ada hubungannya sama Theo? Next chapter. Semoga masih setia nunggu. HHHEEHE. Terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian melalui favorite, follow dan review. Semoga saya tidak mengecewakan kalian.

Balasan Review :

Citra.12 : Makasih hheehe, wah, kamu bisa merasakan perasaan Hermione yang sebel banget lihat Draco ciuman sama mantannya berarti. Ini lanjut lagi kok bikin ceritanya. :-)

Wldrth : duh, kalo yang satu ini author gk bisa (#janganlembarakupakekuali). Gk bsa fast update untuk waktu-waktu ini, kalo penasaran ikutin terus ya ceritanya. Makasih. ^^

DmHgLovers : Draco gak akan melepaskan Hermione kok tenang saja. Hhhehehe. Gak bisa update asap, maaf. makasih ya. Salam kenal dari Vale.

Riska662 : Kuharap tidak mengecewakanmu karena lama updatenya. ^^

Swift : makasih swift disempet-sempetin lanjutin kok demi kamu. XD

Staecia : Iya di maafin, iya Theo licik. Draco gak bodoh cuma gak pernah mikir bahwa Theo sebenarnya punya sisi gelap. wkwk

Andien May : Kenapa? Kenapa kenapa? Jangan lupa ikuti terus ceritanya yh, biar tahu kenapa Theo jahat. Hheehe

Lee Haejiin : Makasih, typo memang agak susah dihindari. ^^


End file.
